Isis resurrectionis
by Ghani
Summary: Ein Artefakt, was sonst?


  


**Disclaimer:** Wir kennen das ja alle: Die Charas gehören nicht mir, aber ich bin neulich mal rüber gerudert und hab' sie MGM geklaut, für ein paar Tage werden die das ja aushalten. Natürlich hab' ich sie danach wieder zurück gebracht, aber erst nach dieser Storie, also viel Spaß beim lesen.

**OK, eine Warnung an alle S/M und S/J Fans: **Eigentlich ist sie S/M aber teilweise auch S/J bzw. J/J. Ihr werdet es verstehen, sobald ihr es gelesen habt. ;)

**Inhalt:** Sam findet ein Artefakt und triff auf alte Freunde!

**Charas**: Das ganze SGC, SG1, [SG4], ;Martouf/Lantasch, Jacob/Selmac, Aldwin/?

**Rating**: keines

**Autor:** Ghani

**Feedback:** ghani@web.de

**Für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler verbrennen sie meinen Duden und erschlagen sie meinen Deutschlehrer, wer auch immer das ist! ****J**

Das Artefakt war merkwürdig oval und fast transparent, schimmerte jedoch durch und durch violett-bläublich und wechselte hin und wieder ins grünliche. Es passte bequem in eine hand und fühlte sich immer warm an, auch wenn die gemessene Temperatur bei gerade mal 5°C lag, auch wenn es diese konstant hielt.

Major Samantha Carter wog es abschätzend in Ihrer hand ab. Ganz sicher gab es einen guten Briefbeschwerer ab, aber wozu hatte man es dann in einem alten, fast zerstörten Tempel als einziges unversehrt auf dem Altar gefunden?

SG5 hatte es vor mehreren Tagen von einer Mission mitgebracht. Keine Anzeichen von Zivilisation, außer alter Tempelruinen, jede menge frische Luft, aber kein einziges Lebewesen, nicht mal mehr Ameisen oder Mücken, nur Ruinen und das, was sie nun schon seit Stunden untersuchte, aber einfach nicht auf den Zweck kam, falls es überhaupt einen hatte.

Das Büro schien sie nun schon zu erdrücken und so beschloss sie Janet einen Besuch abzustatten, vielleicht hatte sie ja eine Idee, wozu dieses Ding gehören könnte.

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Bürostuhl, spüle den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus ihrem Becher hinunter, steckte das kleine, geheimnisvolle Etwas in ihre Tasche und verließ ihr Büro, um die Krankenstation aufzusuchen.

„Hi, Janet!", die Ärztin war gerade dabei, Lt. Marquette von SG4 zu verarzten, die junge Frau hatte offensichtlich ein Problem mit Eingeborenen gehabt, in ihrem Hintern steckte ein dicker, fetter Pfeil.

„Uhu, Lili, da hat aber jemand gut getroffen!", scherzte sie locker drauf los, die eigentlichen Gründe für ihr Erscheinen vergessend,

„Ja, ja, ich hab' überhaupt nichts gemacht und plötzlich kommt da dieser Indianerverschnitt an und schießt mich damit ab!"

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass es dich auch noch betäubt hat!", erwiderte Janet lächelnd, während sie der Airforcepilotin ein Betäubungsmittel spritze, um später den Pfeil zu entfernen. 

Er war nicht sonderlich groß und verursachte ganz sicher auch keine schlimmen Schmerzen, aber schon allein die Peinlichkeit genügte, um Lili n den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Sam entschied kurzerhand, dass es wohl besser war die Beiden allein zu lassen und jemand anderen zu nerven, vielleicht war ja Daniel in der Stimmung abgelenkt zu werden, oder ihr wenigstens einen Hinweis auf ihr Artefakt zu geben.

„Hi, Sam", begrüßte dieser sie aber nur abwesend, er war voll und ganz in seine Arbeit versunken, ein Pfeil, der aus Lilis Hintern hätte stammen können.

„Daniel, was tust du da?", fragte sie deshalb einfach nur.

„Oh, SG4 hatte eine klein..."

Sam winkte ab, sie kannte die Storie ja schon, aber was sie noch nicht wußte, war etwas genaueres über den Pfeil, wieder vergaß sie das Artefakt in ihrer Brusttasche, auch aus dem Grund, weil es inzwischen angenehm warm war, wärmer als sonst.

„Schon was über den Pfeil raus gefunden?"

„Ähm ja, er ist viel zu klein um jemanden zu schaden und das Betäubungsmittel ist gerade mal stark genug um zu lähmen, er hat wahrscheinlich eine rituelle Bedeutung.

Sam konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Eine rituelles Bedeutung, ein Indianerverschnitt und nun auch noch Lili als Opfer? Daniel fing ebenfalls an zu Lachen, als ihm diese Möglichkeit in den Sinn kam.

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass..."

„... unser angeblicher Angreifer wollte ihr einen Antrag machen?"

Beide fingen schallend an zu lachen, so ein Ritual wäre mal was völlig neues, eine rau jagen, nun, ganz sicher hatte Lilis Verehrer nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihre Reaktion so... überwältigend negativ ausfiel. 

Sam konnte sich regelrecht vorstellen, wie sie diesen unschuldigen, vollkommen verliebten Uhreinwohner schreiend zusammenschlug, bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel und von ihren Teamkollegen gerettet werden mußte.

Wieder vergaß Samantha Carter, die, die sonst eigentlich nie etwas vergaß, das Artefakt und verließ ihren Teamkollegen, doch als sie dann im Fahrstuhl stand fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Die Fahrt dauerte nur zwei Minuten, zwei Minuten in denen sie sich selbst hätte Ohrfeigen können für ihre Vergesslichkeit, zwei Minuten in denen ihr ein Einfall kam, wie sie das Geheimnis des  wunderschön leuchtenden Briefbeschwerers vielleicht doch noch lösen konnte. 

Im Labor angekommen, wollte sie mit einer eingehenden Analyse des Materials beginnen, doch ihr wurde ganz merkwürdig, schummrig .... und alles wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

Als sie das Bewußtsein wieder erlangte, lag sie immer noch auf dem Boden des Labores, das merkwürdige Gefühl hatte einem noch merkwürdigeren Platz gemacht sie hatte starke Kopfschmerzen. Langsam erhob sie sich und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position, viele Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Was hatte ihre Bewußtlosigkeit verursacht? ... wo war das Artefakt?

Schnell griff sie in ihre Brusttasche, nur um festzustellen, das es noch dort war, sich jetzt aber wieder kühler anfühlte, es war überhaupt kälter als sonst. Als sie es heraus holte entpuppte es sich als ein Klumpen Stein!

Während sie sich langsam erhob, um den vielleicht besser geeigneten Briefbeschwerer genauer zu untersuchen, ließ sie ihren Blick langsam durch den Raum gleiten, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Aber was?

Carter schloss ihre Augen, um besser lauschen zu können. Im Raum hatte sich nichts verändert, vielleicht war es ja ein unbekanntes Geräusch. 

Und ob es das war. Es hörte sich nach Röcheln an, nach etwas, dass sich auf dem Boden kringelte und klein war.

Sie öffnete schnell ihre Augen und begann den Boden abzusuchen und direkt hinter sich fand sie es.... 

„Janet!", war ein hysterisches Schreien in der Krankenstation zu vernehmen.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen rannte die Gesuchte in die Richtung, nur um dort Samantha Carter zu finden, die irgendetwas besorgt in ihren Händen trug, als wäre es das wichtigste auf der Welt.

Desto näher die Ärztin dem vollkommen aufgelösten Major kam, desto besser konnte sie erkennen, um was es sich handelte.

„Oh, mein Gott!"

„Was soll das heißen ‚wir haben eine Tok'ra hier'? Die müssen zufälligerweise alle durch das Gate, Doktor!", 

„Ich denke, diese nicht, Sir.", erwiderte Janet etwas verlegen. Wie sollte sie Jack O'Neill dem ‚snakehead'- Hasser höchst persönlich erklären, dass Jolinar von Malkshur wahrscheinlich wieder am leben war, wie auch immer es möglich sein konnte. Nun, der General hatte es gut weg gesteckt, erwartete aber so schnell wie möglich eine Erklärung, Daniel und Teal'c waren nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, aber so lange Sam nicht durchdrehte waren sie zufrieden, nur Jack fiel mal wieder aus der Reihe. Er war schon immer etwas merkwürdig gewesen, aber sobald es um Jolinar oder die Tok'ra im allgemeinen ging, war er meistens unerträglich. So auch diesmal!

„Diese nicht?", er war immer noch gereizt, aber seine Gesichtsfarbe hatte sich inzwischen wieder normalisiert.

„Ähm, im Prinzip ist ja durch das Tor gekommen, aber das ist schon etwas her und... und...und... nun, sie ist eben wieder da!", stotterte sich Janet zusammen, wieso hatte sie es nicht Daniel oder Teal'c machen lassen?

„JOLINAR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

„Ja?", gab sie kleinlaut zur Antwort. 

Das waren die schlimmsten Situationen, die es hier im SGC geben konnte, sich Jack O'Neill mit einer ganz und gar schlechten Nachricht für ihn zu stellen, aber diese Situation hatte sie offensichtlich perfekt gemeistert. Nach seinem kleinen Wutausbruch, stürmte der Anführer von SG1 aus dem Konferenzzimmer in Richtung Krankenstation, wo er ein wirklich rührseliges Bild vorfand.

Glücklicherweise hatten sie Juniors Behälter aufgehoben, sonst hätte Jolinar, falls es überhaupt Jolinar war, wirklich ein Problem gehabt. 

Samantha Carter, frühere Wirtin von Jolinar von Malkschur, saß direkt vor dem kleinen Zwischenwohnort der Tok'ra und betrachtete diese, wie sie lebhaft durch den Behälter schwamm. Sie mußte ganz schön verwirrt sein, erst war sie auf einmal am leben und jetzt hatte sie nicht mal mehr einen Wirt!

Bei dem Gedanken daran konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie dieser zu groß geratene Regenwurm durch den Behälter schwamm und sich nebenbei vielleicht gerade fragte, warum hier kein Wirt in der Nähe war. 

Doch plötzlich stoppte das lustige treiben und die Tok'ra blieb genau vor ihr im Behälter stehen. Sie drückte ihren kleinen Kopf etwas gegen das Glas und schien zu versuche hinaus zu sehen, was Sam als Anlass nahm ihren Finger an diese Stelle zu legen und dann begann leichte kreise auf dem Glas zu ziehen. Die Tok'ra folgte den Bewegungen.

Sie vollführten dieses kleine Spielchen noch nicht lange, als ein abgehetzter Jack O'Neill in das Labor stürmte und ungläubig auf den Behälter starrte. Gerade als Sam zu einer Begrüßung ansetzten wollte, bedeutete er ihr zu schweigen und kam vorsichtig näher an den Behälter heran, betrachtete, was sich darin befand und sah dann Sam erbost an.

„Wie?!"

„ich weiß nicht, Sir, vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Ding zu tun, was SG4 von P3X.247 mitgebracht hat!", erwiderte sie vollkommen unschuldig und sah dann wieder besorgt zu Jolinar, die wieder begonnen hatte ziellos in ihrem Gefängnis umher zu schwimmen. Schnell legte Sam ihren Finger wieder auf das Glas, welchen Jolinar, jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass es sich um ihren kurzzeitigen Symbionten handelte, sofort fand.  

Diese Vorstellung schien Jack O'Neill endgültig den Rest zu geben und er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, sah de gerade herein stürmende Janet Fraiser strafend an und ging schweigend, wohin war für ihn in dem Moment eher zweitrangig.

„Sam, du wirst nicht glauben, was ich... was machst du da?", Sam hatte ihr Spielchen wieder aufgenommen und bemerkte so Janets verwirrten Blick nicht im geringsten.

„Was? Ähm, was werde ich nicht glauben?"

„nun, das Enzym, das Jolinar in dir hinterlassen hat, es ist verschwunden!"

„Oh, dann ist das also wirklich unsere kleine Tok'ra?", fragte sie vergnügt, während die Kreise auf dem Behälter immer größer wurden und Jolinar begann sie mit ihrem Schwanz nach zu zeichnen, anstatt mit ihrem Kopf, es schien leichter für sie zu sein.

„so sieht es aus. Der General hat die Tok'ra bereits kontaktiert. Sm, sie wollen dass du wieder Wirtin für Jolinar wirst!"

„Was?!"

„Na, endlich hörst du mir zu! Dieses Gerät hat Jolinar wiederbelebt! Weiß du eigentlich was das bedeutet?"

Sie erntete nur einen fragenden Blick von ihrer Freundin, die sich schon wieder dem Symbionten vor ihr widmen wollte.

„Die Tok'ra werden ganz sicher neugierig sein, wegen diesem Ding hier!", sie deutete auf den nun einfachen Stein, der neben dem Behälter lag.

„Nun, dann werden wir ihnen natürlich zeigen, wo wir das Ding her haben!", erwiderte Sam nun lächelnd.

„Ja, und wir brauchen auch noch einen Wirt für deine kleine Freundin!"

„ich weiß doch!", erwiderte Sam schmollend und blickte wieder auf den übergroßen Regenwurm in der Nährflüssigkeit.

Einige Stunden später fanden sich dann auch endlich die Tok'ra ein, sie hatten offensichtlich viel zu tun, denn Martouf, Aldwin und Jacob schienen äußerst fertig zu sein, so hatte bei Martouf auch Lantasch die Kontrolle. 

In der späteren Konferenz berichteten sie von einer Notevakuierung, da Apophis seine neu gewonnene Macht offensichtlich voll auskostete und sich zu einem neuen Sokar entwickelte. 

Sam hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen und so mußte Janet die ganze Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht erzählen.

„... und jetzt sitzt sie seitdem vor diesem netten kleinen Behälter und spielt mit Jolinar, als wäre die ganze Sache mit der gewaltsamen Übernahme nie passiert!", endete sie schließlich, die Tok'ra sahen sie schon seit geraumer Zeit verblüfft an, sie schienen hier wohl nur an einen Scherz zu glauben.

„Jetzt mal langsam, Jolinar ist dank diesem Artefakt, dass Sam mit sich rum getragen hat, wieder aufgewacht?", fragte letztendlich Jacob, der sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben schien, wenn Sam ihn schon nicht begrüßte, obwohl sie sich wirklich nicht oft sahen, dann stimmte etwas nicht.

„Ja, einfach so, wir untersuchen das Ding schon, aber jetzt ist es einfach nur noch ein harmloser Stein!"

„Woher wollt ihr eigentlich wissen, dass es wirklich Jolinar ist?", fragte Lantasch, Martouf mußte schlafen, wenn er bei diesem Thema nicht die Kontrolle übernahm.

„Nun, das Enzym, das Jolinar durch ihre Auflösung im Körper des Majors hinterlassen hat, ist vollkommen aus ihrem Körper verschwunden...", weiter kam der Doktor nicht, sie wurde von Samantha unterbrochen, die das Gespräche von der Tür aus seit wenigen Minuten beobachtet hatte.

„... außerdem spüre ich Teal'c Larve seitdem nicht mehr und bei euch spüre ich auch nichts, ihr offensichtlich auch nicht, sonst hättet ihr mich bemerkt.", sie verließ ihren Platz an der Tür, begrüßte ihren Vater und nahm dann auf dem noch einzig freien Stuhl Platz, der im Konferenzsaal stand.

Aldwin und Lantasch sahen sie etwas verwundert an, sie kannten sie ohne die leichte Präsenz eines Symbionten nicht, plötzlich war sie eine Fremde.

„Samantha?"

„Ja?", schrak die junge Frau hoch. Sie saß wieder vor dem Behälter und beobachtete Jolinar, die sich direkt vor ihr platziert hatte.

Es waren seit der Konferenz einige Stunden vergangen, die Tok'ra hatten Quartiere zugewiesen bekommen und nun überlegte man angestrengt was man tun sollte. Über die Frage eines Wirtes wurde bis jetzt noch nicht nachgedacht, Janet hatte das Thema zwar angeschnitten und die Suche nach einem geeigneten Wirt hatte auch schon begonnen, aber eigentlich war allen klar, zumindest allen außer Jack, dass Jolinar keinen neuen Wirt erhalten würde, so lange Samantha nicht entschieden hatte.

Martouf lächelte nur müde, als er das Bild vor sich sah: Eine verschlafene Samantha, die vor dem Behälter saß, in dem sich seine Frau befand, zumindest ein Teil von ihr.

„Guten morgen.", lächelte Samantha ihn an, als sie erkannte, dass Martouf in Kontrolle war. Sie hatte vor wenigen Stunden ein Gespräch mit Lantasch geführt und er hatte ihr von der Schlaflosigkeit seines Wirtes berichtet.

„Guten morgen.", erwiderte er immer noch lächeln, griff sich einen Stuhl und gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Es ist merkwürdig sie so zu sehen."

„Ja, aber irgendwie auch interessant. Sie scheint genau zu spüren wenn sich etwas vertrautes in ihrer Nähre befindet."

„Wie meinst du dass"

„Ich zeige es dir."

Sam setzte zum erneuten male ihren Finger auch dem Glas des Behälters auf und begann leichte Kreise vor Jolinar zu ziehen, welche erneute ihre Schwanzspitze benutzte und den Bewegungen ihres letzten Wirtes folgte.

Martouf lächelte erneut und tat es Sam gleich, doch erst als diese die Begrenzung nicht mehr berührte entschied sich der Symbiont den Bewegungen ihres Ehemanns zu folgen.

Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend, die Tok'ra in Juniors Behälter beobachtend, als plötzlich Lantasch die Kontrolle über den geteilten Körper ergriff und ernst wurde.

„Was wirst du tun, Samantha?"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Jolinar kann nicht ewig in diesem Behälter bleiben, zugegeben es ist eine Übergangsmöglichkeit, die Doktor Fraiser uns bereits angeboten hat, aber sie braucht einen Wirt.", erwiderte er eindringlich, nicht mehr Jolinar, sondern sie musternd.

„Du meinst, ob ich?"

Er nickte nur stumm.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich meine, gut, ich habe ihr schon seit langem vergeben, aber ... was glaubst du wohl warum ich hier sitze?"

„Du denkst genau darüber nach?"

„Ja, ich... auf der einen Seite, könnte ich es nicht ertragen Jolinar in einem anderen Körper zu sehen... und sie und ... du.."

Lantasch lächelte wissend, woraufhin Samantha stoppte.

„Sprich weiter.", forderte sie der Symbiont nach einer Weile auf, sie schien nicht daran zu denken weiter zu sprechen.

„Andererseits denke ich immer wieder daran, was sich damals in meinem Kopf abgespielt hat."

„Du hast nie darüber gesprochen."

„Nun, ich weiß auch nicht mehr so viel darüber und eigentlich... ich habe immer gesagt, dass ich mich nicht dran erinnere, weil ,mir ja wohl niemand geglaubt hätte... alle dachten damals noch an sie als Gouaould."

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr, erzähl mir davon."

Sam schwieg erneut für eine Weile, schloss für ein paar Sekunden ihre Augen, um die Erinnerungen zu sammeln und begann dann sorgfältig zu sprechen.

„Als sie mich übernahm...."

Ein paar Jahre zuvor 

Der Nasyaner war kurz davor zu sterben, vielleicht konnte sie ihn reanimieren. Capt. Samantha Carter beugte sich über ihn, während um sie herum, die Menschen zum Stargate flüchtete, um den Todesgleitern zu entkommen.

Ihr Mund berührte den seinen, um Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen, doch stattdessen pumpte er etwas in ihre....

Sie schreckte hoch, ihre Augen begannen zu glühen.....

‚Nein, nein, geh weg', schrie die Tauori mental, obwohl sie es eigentlich laut aus sich heraus brüllen wollte. Statt dessen, spürte sie, wie sie Jack ergriff zu ihr sprach, sie zum Sternentor zog, sie lief, es doch eigentlich aber gar nicht tat.

‚Seit still, ich will dir nichts tun, ich bin Tok'ra!', hörte sie plötzlich eine andere Stimme, doch sie wollte ihr nicht glauben. Ein Gouaould hatte von Ihr Besitz ergriffen.

‚Wir sind keine Gouaould!', brüllte die Stimme plötzlich durch ihre Gedanken, doch sie schrie immer weiter, vielleicht konnte sie dieses Ding ja dadurch in den Wahnsinn treiben.

‚Ach halt doch die klappe!', plötzlich wurde alles dunkel und sie versank in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als sie wieder erwachte, befanden sie sich in der Kantine. Sie schien gerade zu essen, etwas merkwürdig schleimiges, etwas süßes, was war das?

‚Dieser Jack nennt es Bananenjoghurt!', kam die prompte Antwort ihres Gefängniswärters.

‚Ich hasse das Zeug! Hör damit auf es in mich hinein zu stopfen!', antwortete sie ohne zu überlegen.

‚Mir schmeckt es, aber wenn du unbedingt willst, dann wird dies meine letzte Schüssel sein.'

‚Wieviel hast du gegessen?'

‚Oh, Madame will mich nicht mehr anschreien?'

‚Wie viele?'

‚Zwei oder drei.'

‚Oh, ja, ist ja auch nur meine Figur!'

‚Ich bin ja gleich fertig! Während dessen könntest du mir ja mal zuhören!'

‚Wieso sollte ich einem Gouaould zu hören?'

‚Deswegen! Ich bin keine Gouaould, sondern Tok'ra und ich werde dich wieder verlassen, sobald ich einen neuen Wirt gefunden habe!'

‚Wieso hast du nicht deinen alten behalten?'

‚Weil ich ihn nicht mehr heilen konnte, jetzt hör doch erstmal weiter! Wir sind ein Widerstand gegen die Systemlords, auch wenn wir biologisch gleich sind! Der Nasyaner war nur eine Art Versteck vor einem Aschrak, der wahrscheinlich mit hierher gekommen ist.'

„Na toll'

‚Fertig, hab aufgegessen!'

Die vermeintliche Samantha nahm ihre Schale und brachte sie auf einen Wagen mit benutztem Geschirr und verließ dann ohne weiters die Kantine, eine verdutzte Köchin zurück lassen, die eigentlich wußte, dass Samantha Carter allergisch auf diesen Joghurt war, ihn nun aber munter in sich hinein stopfte.

Unterdessen machte sich Jolinar auf den Weg in das Büro ihrer neuen Wirtin, um sich dort in Ruhe mit ihr weiter unterhalten zu können.

‚Wo muß ich eigentlich lang?'

‚Nein, ich dachte immer ihr könnt die Erinnerungen eurer Wirte abrufen!'

‚Kann ich auch, aber das wird dir nicht gefallen! Wo lang?'

‚In den Fahrstuhl, Ebene 24,  dann rechts den Gang entlang Zimmer 123!'

‚Es geht doch!'

Dort angekommen, sah sich die Tok'ra erst einmal im Büro ihrer Wirtin um.

‚Wie heiß du eigentlich?', fragte diese plötzlich.

‚Ich bin Jolinar von Malkschur, hab' mich kräftig mit Apophes angelegt und werde seit wenigstens einem Jahr von einem Aschrak von Kronos gejagt, und du?'

‚Samantha Carter, Captian der US Airforce, Stargatexperte, Mitglied von SG1 und verdammt ungeduldig, dass du mich wieder verläßt!'

‚Warum eigentlich? Ich meine, bei den Tok'ra gibt es nur freiwillige Wirte, das kann sogar lustig sein, zu zweit in einem Körper, bis jetzt hatte ich immer viel Spaß mit meinen Wirten.'

‚Wieso sollte ein Mensch freiwillig Wirt, für etwas wie dich werden?'

‚Hey, nicht so ablehnend! Du würdest doppelt so lang wie jetzt leben, du würdest und heimlich viel Wissen erhalten...'

‚Davon merke ich nicht viel!'

'... und dein Leben würde interessanter werden, als das hier! Ein Büro, ein unheimlich abstoßender, grauhaariger Vorgesetzter...'

‚Hey, Jack ist auf jeden Fall besser als..…'

‚Wer? Du weiß es nicht!  Er weiß nicht mal mehr, wie das Stargate funktioniert!'

‚Auf diesem Planeten weiß das so gut wie Niemand!'

‚Oh!'

Sie unterhielten sie so noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie dann endlich entschieden schlafen zu gehen, doch eigentlich schliefen sie nicht, es war alles anders. Samantha fühlte sich immer noch unwohl mit Jolinar, sie war eben doch eine Art Feind, auch wenn sie sich freundlich gab und vielleicht war das ja auch ihr Plan, sie einzuwickeln, um aus dem SGC zu entkommen und dann vollkommen Gouaould zu sein. Mit ihrer Unterstützung konnte sie ja viel leichter entkommen.

So konnte die neue Wirtin, die sich das ganze wirklich anders vorgestellt hatte, die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen und war so am nächsten Tag nicht wach genug, um das kleine Versehen, mit Cassandra im Krankenhaus mit zu erleben. Spätestens seit diesem Zeitpunkt war beiden klar, dass Jolinar nicht mit Kindern umgehen konnte, leider zu spät.

Samantha nahm alles erst wieder leicht bewußter mit, als sie sich in einer Zelle befand, ihr gegenüber stand gerade Jack O'Neill, und versuchte Informationen aus einer wahnsinnig gereizten Jolinar raus zu bekommen.

‚Was ist denn passiert?'

‚Hättest du mich nicht vor Cassandra warnen können?'

‚Du warst bei ihr?'

‚Ja, jetzt weiß ich wenigsten dass ich keine gute Mutter geworden wäre!'

‚Na, toll! Lass mich raten. Die haben dich gefunden!'

‚Ja! Dieser grauhaarige Affe nervt!'

‚Dieser grauhaarige Affe, hält dich für eine Gouaould! Hast du ihn von unserem... deinem Plan erzählt!'

‚Yeap! Er will uns nicht glauben.'

‚Lass mich mal ran.'

Schnell überließ Jolinar Sam das erste mal seit der gewaltsamen Übernahme die Kontrolle über den nun zwangsweise geteilten Körper, ohne den Kopf zu senken.

Samantha dachte sich, etwas betteln würde genügen und somit fing sie an Jack anzuflehen sie gehen zu lassen, ein bisschen auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken und und und.... Ohne Erfolg!

‚Toll gemacht, Sam! Wirklich toll!'

‚Die werden dich schon nicht einfach raus ziehen, hat bei Kowalski ja auch nicht geklappt.', erwiderte Samantha zum ersten mal freundschaftlich zu ihrem Symbionten, sie hatte wirklich Angst.

‚Daran habe ich auch nicht gezweifelt, aber mir macht ein gewisser Aschrak Angst!'

 Gegenwart 

„... und sie hatte damals vollkommen recht!", endete Samantha, sie hatte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und döste nun wieder leicht vor sich hin.

„Wieso hast du es den anderen nicht erzählt, oder dann, als ihr das erste mal auf uns getroffen seit?", fragte Lantasch etwas verwirrt. Er wußte, dass Jolinar dazu neigte, etwas arrogant gegenüber denen zu sein, die sie nicht mochte, aber Jack schien in dieser Hinsicht den Vogel abgeschossen zu haben.

„Damit ist es immer so eine Sache. Damals habe ich mich nach Jolinars Tod selbst nur schwach daran erinnert und als ich mich dann wieder vollständig daran erinnerte, wollte ich meine Geschichte nicht widerrufen, weil damals noch jeder erwartet hat, dass ich Jolinar hasse, sie galt ja als Gouaould und dann, war es mir einfach zu peinlich zugeben zu müssen, dass ich gelogen habe und dass mir die ganze Sache irgendwo auch Spaß gemacht hat, alle mal aus einer andern Perspektive zu betrachten und so, es hatte auch nichts an der Situation geändert..."

„... bis jetzt.", vollendete Lantasch ihren Satz und fuhr nach wenigen Sekunden, der Stille hinzu. „Desto besser wir dich kennen lernen, desto ähnlicher wirst du Jolinar."

Sam schielte ihn nur fragend an.

„Jolinar war es auch immer viel zu peinlich einen Fehler oder ähnliches, zum Beispiel eine Lüge, zugeben zu müssen, sie sagte nie jemanden direkt, dass sie ihn nicht mochte, aber insgeheim lästerte sie immer gerne mit ihren Wirten über andere."

„Woher weiß du eigentlich, dass ich genauso bin?", fragte sie gespielt mißtrauisch zurück, er hatte ja wohl recht, seit diesen Tagen mit Jolinar hatte sie sich insgeheim schon über einiges ausgelassen, auch wenn es nicht so viel Spaß machte wie zu zweit.

Lantasch lächelte nur wissend, wurde dann aber wieder ernst, stand auf und ging direkt auf Samantha zu.

„Vielleicht ist es besser wenn du etwas schläfst."

Sie machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, vielleicht war sie ja auch schon eingeschlafen, jedoch murmelte sie noch ein „Schlaf gut.", woraufhin Latsch ihr eine Decke holte, sie damit zudeckte und dann selbst in sein Quartier zurückkehrte. 

Samantha jedoch, wachte nach einer Stunde erneut auf, sie wurde von Jolinar geweckt, die panisch immer wieder gegen die Wand ihres Behälters schwamm und damit ein klopfendes Geräusch erzeugte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie immer noch verschlafen mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Symbionten vor ihr, die Erinnerung hatte ihr fast das Gefühl gegeben, die kleine Freundin wäre wieder in ihr. 

Irgendetwas schien nicht mit Jolinar zu stimmen, aber was auch immer es war, sie würde es nicht heraus finden, wenn sie weiter nur auf das obskure Bild vor sich starrte. Kurzerhand legte sie die Decke, die ihr wohl Lantasch gegeben haben mußte auf den Stuhl, auf dem er noch vor kurzer Zeit gesessen hatte, und krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch. Vielleicht hatte Jolinar ja irgendwelche körperlichen Schäden, die ihnen aufgrund der Eile, in der sie bei der Bereitstellung der Übergangslösung waren, nicht aufgefallen waren, wohl oder übel mußte sie sie also untersuchen.

Vorsichtig drang sie mit beiden Händen in die lauwarme, Nährstoff angereicherte Flüssigkeit ein und begann den Symbionten vorsichtig zu berühren, welchen dies überhaupt nicht zu stören schien.

Sie schlängelte sich galant um ihr Handgelenk und schien dieses zu ihrem neuen Besitz erklärt zu haben, jetzt schien es ihr auch wieder gut zu gehen, sie brauchte die Nähe zu jemand Vertrauten, was ihr aber noch nicht zu genügen schien.

Plötzlich verfestigte sich der Griff um das Handgelenk ihres Opfers und sie begann nach etwas an ihrem Handgelenk, auf der Daumenseite,  zu suchen, als sie es gefunden hatte biss sie hinein und....

‚Es tut mir leid Sam!', hörte sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme in ihrem Kopf, der eben noch so stark brennende Schmerz war nicht mehr zu spüren, überhaupt spürte sie nichts mehr von ihrem Körper.

Jolinar schien diese Frage im Geist ihrer Freundin zu lesen und versuchte sie so gut wie möglich zu beantworten.

‚Ich habe mir eine Verbindung zu deiner Ateria radialis verschafft, damit ich mit dir reden kann, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich so geschockt habe.' Jolinar sandte Ihr Schuldbewußtsein und fuhr dann fort.

‚Ich weiß jetzt, was ich dir damals für Probleme gemacht habe und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich verstehe, wenn du mich nicht mehr magst, aber ich mag dich schon.'

Sam  hatte sich erst angespannt, entspannte sich nun jedoch wieder und versuchte, wieder einigermaßen mit ihr über den Geist zu kommunizieren, was gar nicht so einfach war, wenn man nicht wußte, wie es möglich war.

‚Ich mag dich doch auch, das hat sich nie geändert.', erwiderte sie und tat ihr bestes sie über den Geist zu trösten, sie braucht eindeutig noch Übung.

‚Aber, nachdem was ich jetzt von deinen Erinnerungen aufschnappen konnte...'

‚Jolinar, ich konnte mich nach deinem... Tod nicht mehr daran erinnern, ich habe es wohl verdrängt, weil du nicht mehr da warst und dann haben mir alle eingeredet du seist böse und irgendwann hab' ich es geglaubt.'

‚Wieso haben die das gedacht, ich habe ihnen doch von den Tok'ra erzählt und ihr seit doch jetzt auch Verbündete.'

‚Damals waren wir das noch nicht und ein Gouaould erzählt viel um sich zu retten, außerdem war dein Verhalten Cassy gegenüber nicht gerade rühmlich.'

Beide kicherten im Geiste, jetzt war es einfach nur noch komisch, nachdem sie wußten, das Cassandra es verkraftet hatte und sich jetzt wunderbar mit den Tok'ra verstand, besonders Aldwin hatte sie gerne, er konnte ja auch die besten Geschichten erzählen.

‚Wie hast du deine Meinung dann geändert?'

‚Ich habe mit der Zeit immer mehr von dir geträumt und... nun, ich habe mich auch wieder erinnert, aber dann alles zu widerrufen...'

‚Ich weiß schon.', der Symbiont, welcher es sich nun bequem an ihrem Arm gemacht hatte, sandte ihr Zustimmung fuhr aber nach ein paar Momenten der trauten Zweisamkeit fort.

‚Wenn du mich noch gern hast... ich würde dich vermissen.'

‚Wie kannst du jemanden vermissen, den du so kurz wie mich kennst?'

‚Hey, ich würde einen Wirt, den ich nur zehn Minuten hatte vermissen, es sei denn ich mag ihn nicht,'

‚Oh, welche Ehre.', erwiderte Sam scherzhaft.

‚Sag schon!'

‚Was?'

‚Na was wohl. Willst du wieder mein Wirt sein?'

Samantha verstummte plötzlich, verschloss sich jedoch nicht vor Jolinar, überlegte vielmehr, wie sie es den anderen klar machen sollte, ob sie das SGC verlassen konnte und wie es Jack, vor allen Dingen er, und die anderen aufnehmen würden. Lantasch hat sie in gewisser Weise schon darauf vorbereitet, dabei viel ihr etwas ein.

‚Du hast dich nicht zufällig mit deinem aller liebsten Gemahl abgesprochen?'

‚Nein, wie kommst du darauf?'

‚Als er eben hier war...'

‚Das ist ne Stunde her!'

‚Na dann eben vor einer Stunde. Wir haben da über das gesprochen und über die Zeit, als wir hier zusammen waren.'

‚Hast du ihm alles erzählt?'

‚Naja, die Diskussion über meine kleine Allergie gegen gewisse Joghurtsorten hab' ich ausgelassen und die Sache mit Cassy hab' ich abgemildert, aber ansonsten...'

‚Gut. Und?'

‚Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Ich meine ich habe hier sehr viel und das alles aufgeben.'

‚Weißt du, alle Wirte haben das Problem, sie wollen ihr Leben nicht so radikal ändern, außerdem sind die Tok'ra und dein Volk doch eigentlich so verbündet, dass wir hier öfters vorbei schauen könnten und so.'  
‚Das ist es nicht, ich wäre dann ja auch bei Dad. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich es allen klar machen soll und wie sie es aufnehmen.'

‚Das bekommen wir schon hin, aber mir fällt grad' ein anderes Problem auf.', erwiderte die Tok'ra etwas gedrängt. Sam bemerkte plötzlich wie ihr Fuß eingeschlafen war und begann damit ihn auf den Boden zu drücken, um die Taubheit zu vertreiben, was sich in dieser unbequemen Position aber nur schwer bewerkstelligen ließ.

‚Mein Fuß ist grade eingeschlafen?'

‚Ähm nicht direkt, aber, wenn ich jetzt die Verbindung wieder trenne, dann werde ich den Biss in deine Arterie nicht mehr halten können und du überlebst das nicht. ... tschuldigung.', in Sams Kopf erschien das Bild eines schüchtern lächelnden Smiles. Jolinar hatte schnell gelernt die menschliche Kultur anzuwenden.

‚Na toll! Heißt das ich darf warten, bis hier jemand zum helfen vorbei kommt?'

‚Ähm, ... ja?'

‚Weiß du eigentlich wie unbequem diese Stellung ist? Ich kann dich nicht mal mehr aus der Flüssigkeit nehmen!'

‚Warte, ich hab' vielleicht eine Idee...'

Zwei Stunden, viel Geduld und verdammt viel Akrobatik später saß Samantha Carter, immer noch von Jolinar am Handgelenk umschlungen auf ihrem Bürostuhl, der nun ca. 10 cm höher war, und stützte sich mit ihrem Arm tief in die Flüssigkeit hinein. Es war nicht sonderlich bequem, aber immer noch besser als zuvor, auch wenn ihr Shirt nun vollkommen durchweicht war und Jolinar gerade mitbekommen hatte, was auf Nethu alles geschehen war. 

Gerade als sie beginnen wollte sich furchtbar über Binar aufzuregen, auf der Erde hätte man dies schon als Lästern bezeichnet, spazierte Janet ins Labor. Sie sah noch sehr verschlafen aus, hielt eine große Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und lief mit geschlossenen Augen durch die Gegend und schien auch nicht sonderlich viel zu hören, denn erst nach dem dritten Ruf, bekam sie Sam mit und auch dann dauerte es wenigstens zehn Sekunden, bis sie die Situation registrierte.

‚Ist sie immer so ein Morgenmuffel?'

„Oh Gott, Sam, was ist denn passiert?", schreckte sie auf und kam zu ihr gelaufen, fühlte sofort Puls und Temperatur Ihrer Freundin.

„Mir geht es gut, Janet. Jolinar brauchte Gesellschaft, nur leider hat sie dabei nicht bedacht, dass sie mich jetzt nicht mehr loslassen kann, ohne mich hier verbluten zu lassen. Also mußten wir ja wohl warten.", sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Sam du bist ja ganz weiß. Warte, ich hole schnell Verbandszeug. Sag Jolinar, dass sie sich das nächst mal, sowas vorher überlegen soll!", Janet begann durch das Labor zu flitzen und alles benötigte zusammen zu suchen.

„Das wissen wir jetzt auch!"

‚Wenn ich wieder mit andern sprechen kann, halte ich ihr mal einen Vortrag über akute Einsamkeit!'

‚Sei nicht so aufbrausend, sie hat ja recht!', trotz der harten Worte, sandte Sam ihrer Freundin Wärme, die sie unbedingt zu benötigen schien, immerhin war sie die Stunden vor ihrer kleinen Idee, vollkommen einsam gewesen.

Nach wenigen Minuten kam der Chefarzt des Cheyenne Mountain wieder und sah den Major erwartungsvoll an. „Sag' Jolinar, sie muß dich jetzt los lassen und heb' deine Hand dann so schnell wie möglich hier auf das Tuch. Verstanden?"

Janet hielt ihr ein weißes Leintuch hin und wartete nun in einer Art Angriffsstellung.

‚OK, Joli, ich kümmere mich dann darum, ja?'

‚Versprochen?'

‚Versprochen! Du mußt jetzt loslassen. Tschüss.'

‚Aber beeile dich! Ich hab' dich lieb.'

Das war das letzte, dass Sam vorerst von Jolinar hörte, dann sie konzentrierte sich nun darauf, ihren Körper wieder von Sams Handgelenk zu entschlingen und ließ dann den Biss von der geradlinig angeschnittenen Arterie endgültig los. Jetzt galt es schnell zu handeln, der brennende Schmerz der Wunde kehrte zurück und der Major hob ihren Arm so schnell wie möglich aus der Flüssigkeit, um ihn dann auf dem Tuch Fallen zu lassen, wo Janet so schnell wie möglich einen Stützverband anlegte, um die jetzt einsetzende Blutung zu stoppen.

Unterdessen schwamm eine noch apathischer als vorher wirkende Jolinar, ziellos im Behälter umher, Sam mußte schnell handeln.

Doch das konnte sie nicht, wenn Janet sie zuerst zum ordentlichen Frühstück verdonnerte. Alles diskutieren nützte nichts, sie mußte etwas essen, aber nicht irgend etwas sondern ein „ausgewogenes Frühstück".

Also saß sie nun mit Janet in der Kantine, stocherte in ihrem Müsli herum und aß nebenbei noch etwas Toast, während sie sich vom Doktor einen Vortrag über alles mögliche im Zusammenhang mit Jolinar anhören mußte.

Glücklicherweise erlöste sie Martouf, der sich zu ihnen setzte, er schien wieder munter zu sein, begrüßte die beide Frauen und setzte sich zu ihnen, erkannte jedoch schnell, das etwas nicht stimmte.

„Samantha? Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie grummelte etwas unverständliches und stocherte weiter in der Schüssel vor ihr herum. 

„Sie und Jolinar hatten die glorreiche Idee ein kleines Gespräch zu führen!", antwortete Janet für Sam, welche ihr einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf und einen fragenden von Martouf erntete.

„Samantha, ich dachte du bist dir mit einer Verschmelzung nicht sicher und außerdem wäre es sehr unklug das ohne Aufsicht zu tun, aber ich spüre Jolinar gar nicht?"

„Kannst du auch nicht, Jolinar hat sie einfach mal schnell in die Ateria radialis gebissen!", wieder erhielt Janet einen tödlichen Blick gefolgt von einer gegrummelten Antwort.

„Sie hat sich eben einsam gefühlt." 

Martouf konnte sich nun ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. „Sie hat dich also gebissen und dann?"

„Haben wir den Rest der Nacht damit verbracht uns zu überlegen, wie wir wieder voneinander loskommen, ohne dass ich verblute!", kam diesmal die Antwort von Sam.

Jetzt wurde das Grinsen von Martouf noch breiter. „Und heute morgen hat Janet dich dann gerettet..."

„.. und hier her geschleift, damit ich was esse!"

„Samantha, nach so einem Erlebnis solltest du das auch."

„Ja, aber deswegen muß ich mich nicht mit Vogelfutter vollstopfen!", demonstrativ lud sie etwas von dem Brei vor ihr auf einen Löffel, hob ihn hoch und ließ den „Speis" aus einer Höhe von ca. 15 cm wieder in die Schüssel fallen.

Martouf beschloss nicht weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, wechselte es statt dessen lieber, es sah so aus, als würde ihr der Schlaf fehlen, den ihr Jolinar die letzte Nacht geraubt hatte.

„Hast du dich denn schon entschieden?", fragte er während  er einen Schluck von dem nahm, was bei den Tauori als Kaffee bekannt war und Daniel literweise in sich hinein kippte, er merkte jedoch schnell dass ihm dieses Getränk nicht zusagte und so stellte er den Becher ab, während er das Gesicht angewidert verzog.

„Nun, ich denke schon, aber ich hab' keine Ahnung, ob der General damit einverstanden ist, immerhin würde er damit einen seiner Spezialisten für das Stargate verlieren." 

Samantha nahm den abgestellten Becher ihres Freundes und begann etwas Zucker hinein zu tun, kippte noch etwas Milch hinzu und stellte ihn Martouf zu erneuten Kostprobe hin.

Martouf probierte auch, diesmal jedoch etwas vorsichtiger, es konnte ja sein, dass dieses schwarze Zeug jetzt noch schlimmer schmeckte, als vorher, allerdings war es jetzt weitaus genießbarer.

„Wie wäre es, wenn dein Vater mit ihm spricht?"

„Nein, das muß ich schon selbst regeln, selbst Dad wird ihn da nicht beeinflussen können."

Zur gleichen Zeit, betrat eine unbekannte Person das Labor, in dem Jolinar von Malkshur ihre wirtloses Dasein fristete. Die Person schlich um den Behälter drum herum, betrachtete die Schlange innerhalb der merkwürdigen Behausung von allen Seiten und begann dann langsam zu sprechen:

„Erst übernimmst du Sie und führst uns zu den Tok'ra, dann holen die sich ihren Dad und jetzt willst du dich wieder in ihrem Kopf einnisten und sie mir wegnehmen, sie uns allen wegnehmen!", wieder begann die Person mit der männliche Stimme um den Behälter des Symbionten herum zu schleichen, das Wesen innerhalb des Behälters jedoch schien dies nicht wahr zu nehmen. Es bewegte sich kaum, schien sogar zu schlafen, allerdings konnte man das bei dieser Art von Lebewesen nie so genau sagen. Nach wenigen Minuten des Herumschleichens, lächelte der grauhaarige Mann und bückte sich zum Symbionten herunter.

„Und das schlimmste ist: Ich kann dir nicht böse sein, solange du ihr nicht weh tust und genau das wirst du niemals wagen, noch niemals hat sie einen Wunsch so innig vertreten, wie den dein Wirt zu werden."

Das Gesicht des Colonels spiegelte sich im Glas des Behälters wieder, kurz bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um.

„Solltest du ihr jemals etwas antun, oder sie wegen dir sterben, schwöre ich, wirst du es auch!"

„General, das können sie mir doch nicht antun!"

„Major! Ich verbiete es ihnen doch nicht, aber sie sind nunmal unser Spezialist für das Stargate, wir können sie nicht einfach so in der Galaxie rum laufen lassen, wenn wir sie hier unbedingt brauchen!"

„General, es gibt doch noch so viele andere, die ebenfalls mit dem Stargate vertraut sind! Wann wurde ich das letzte mal benötigt, um ein Problem beim Gate zu lösen?"

„Letzte Woche, als Major Samuels den Computer hat abstürzen lassen."

„Oh, ähm, naja, das hätte auch jeder andere gekonnt und und und...."

„Und? Sie sehen, wir brauchen sie hier dringend, sie können gerne wieder Wirt werden, obwohl ich das nicht nachvollziehen kann, aber sie und Jolinar werden dann hier bleiben und uns nicht im Stich lassen!"

Der General gab Sam zu verstehen, dass ihr Gespräch hiermit beendet war und er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde, hierzu mußten sich schon zwanzig Ashrak auf der Erde aufhalten und die Gouaould einen Großangriff starten.

Wütend verließ sie das Büro des Generals, draußen stand schon SG4, mit der verletzten Lili Marquette, welche sie nun schon im Rollstuhl durch die Anlage fuhren, und lauschte interessiert, sah dann jedoch den Major und entschied, das es kein guter Zeitpunkt war, um  Urlaub zu bitten.

„Na, komm Lili, wie wäre es mit einem Besuch im Büro?", fragte sie der kommandierende Offizier der Einheit, welcher sie nun, wie eine wirklich kranke behandelte.

„Ich bin nicht krank und ins Büro will ich auch nicht!"

Um sie herum hatte sich das restliche Team versammelt und lächelte schief und wissend, während sie den Weg zur Kantine einschlugen, um sie dort mit einer Geburtstagsparty zu überraschen, doch Sam war es nicht nach feiern zu mute und so entschloss sie, der Verletzten später zu gratulieren.

Samantha war wieder zu Jolinar gegangen, die zu schlafen schien, offensichtlich hatte die nacht sie auch mitgenommen. Sie entschied das es auch für sie besser wäre etwas zu schlafen. Gerade als sie das Labor wieder verlassen wollte, betrat Martouf den Raum und wäre fast mit ihr zusammen gestoßen.

„Samantha!"

„Oh, Martouf. Entschuldige, ich wollte mich gerade etwas hinlegen."

„Dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten, ich wollte nur nach Jolinar sehen."

„Sie schläft, denke ich."

Sam schien nicht nur etwas betrübt zu sein, gegen sie wären die Opfer eines Gouaould- Angriffes in Partystimmung gewesen.

„Samantha? Hast du schon mit General Hammond gesprochen?"

Jetzt verdunkelte sich ihr Gesicht noch mehr.

„Ja, das hab' ich."

„Und?"

„Ich darf mit Jolinar verschmelzen, aber ich muß hier bleiben!", ohne weiteres verließ sie das Labor und stapfte in Richtung ihres Quartiers auf der Basis.

Ein nicht nur etwas verwirrter Martouf folgte ihr. „Wieso?"

„Nun, ich bin anscheinend der einzige Stargate-Spezialist auf diesem Planeten und deshalb darf ich nicht einfach so abhauen!", Martouf hatte Schwierigkeiten mit ihr Schritt zu halten, so schnell lief sie, ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wohin sie ging. 

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass da noch andere sind, Samantha!"

„Ja, da sind noch andere, aber, und da muß ich Hammond vollkommen Recht geben, alles Idioten und wir können uns nicht einfach ein paar gute Wissenschaftler krallen, weil das Projekt ja geheim ist!"

„Samantha!"

Wutschnaubend drehte sie sich um. „Ja!?"

„Wir werden da schon einen Weg finden. Vertraue mir!"

Er legte seine rechte Hand auf die Wange seiner Freundin und sah sie so vertrauensvoll wie möglich an, allerdings waren die Prophezeiungen seines Symbionten alles andere als vertrauensvoll.

‚Das klappt nicht, Martouf! Dem stimmt Hammond niemals zu!'

‚Doch, das wird er, außerdem können wir somit endlich engere Kontakte zur Erde knüpfen.'

‚Erwarte keine Hilfe von mir!'

‚Du willst doch auch, dass Samantha und Jolinar wieder verschmelzen? Also hilf mir!'

‚Gut, aber es wird nicht funktionieren!'

‚Und ich sage, das wird es! Lass uns jetzt nicht weiter darüber streiten, wir sollten uns lieber darauf verlassen, dass es funktioniert, Jacob und Selmac sind ja auf unserer Seite!'

Lantasch sandte ihm nur ein demonstratives Schweigen zurück, als sie mit Jacob/Selmac durch das SGC in Richtung Hammonds Büro liefen. 

Jacob hatte sich schon fast gedacht, dass Hammond so reagieren würde, er hätte es in einer ähnlichen Situation auch getan, aber dieses Angebot konnte er einfach nicht ablehnen.

Sie sprachen während der ganzen Zeit nicht, erst als sie vor der Tür zu Hammonds Büro standen erhob Jacob seine Stimme, nachdem er angeklopft hatte.

„George? Wir müssen mit dir reden!" 

Die Tür brachte ein gedämpftes „Herein" hervor und so betraten sie das Büro des kommandierenden Offiziers des SGC, welcher sich schon dachte, warum ihn beide Tok'ra auf einmal beehrten und sofort abwehrend die Hand hob.

„Ich kann den Major nicht einfach so gehen lassen und gerade ihr solltet das verstehen!"

„Tun wir, George, aber ich denke du wirst Samy bald eigenhändig raus schmeißen...."

1 Stunde später 

„... und ihr würdet uns einfach so einen eurer Leute schicken, eine Experten für das Gate?", fragte Hammond nun schon zum dritten mal.

„Ja, verdammt noch mal wir wollten doch so und so einen Botschafter zu euch schicken und so schlagen wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Ihr bekommt jemanden, der sich nach wenigen Wochen mit eurem System auskennen wird und ein Spezialist für das Stargate ist. Damit würdet ihr Samy nicht mehr brauchen, zumindest ihr Fachwissen nicht und sie könnte mit Jolinar verschmelzen und mit uns kommen... und ihr hättet dann einen echten Kontakt zu uns."

Jetzt war Hammond wirklich soweit den Major ohne weitere Umschweife gehen zu lassen, nur leider mußte dieser grandiose Vorschlag vom Präsidenten abgesegnet werden.

„Das ist... akzeptabel! Aber die Entscheidung, ob das geht liegt nicht bei mir, aber ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern!"

Eilig hob Hammond den Hörer des roten Telefons ab und sprach hinein, ohne die beiden Tok'ra vor ihm noch wahrzunehmen. Diese lächelten sich wissend an und verließen stillschweigend den Raum, der Samen war ausgesät und gegossen, jetzt mußte die Pflanze nur noch wachsen... und das würde sie.

Unterdessen saß der kommandierende Offizier von Major Samantha Carter, Jack O'Neill, in der Cafeteria des SGC, aß etwas und versuchte sich krampfhaft an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen in nächster Zeit, ohne seine CO auskommen zu müssen.

Eigentlich las er ja einen Bericht über den kleinen Unfall von SG4, aber er kannte das ja alles schon, er las zwar die Worte, aber nichts davon gelangte in sein Gehirn, dort gab es andere Probleme zu bewältigen.

_Sie wagt es doch nicht, nein, aber sie wird wieder Wirt für sie werden. Nein! Das kann doch nicht sein, Jolinar hat ihr so viel angetan und dann... sie kann doch nicht einfach wieder Wirt werden! Aber wenn sie es will... vielleicht hat Marty sie ja auch irgendwie beeinflußt, die Blicke, die sie ihm immer zuwirft! Nun, vielleicht will sie es ja auch, ach, das ist mir zu hoch. Soll sie doch machen, was sie will, auf mich hört sie ja so und so nicht... vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden, vielleicht kann ich sie ja umstimmen, sie könnte ja wirklich irgendwie neben der Rolle laufen, wegen diesem Artefakt! _

_Am besten ich rede mit ihr!_

Ohne weiteres stand der Colonel auf, klappte seinen Bericht zusammen und verließ die Cafeteria, gerade als Martouf und Jacob hinein kamen, sie unterhielten sich angeregt auf Gouaould, jedoch verstummten sie, als sie Jack bemerkten.

„Hi! General, Marty, was ist denn so interessant?", fragte er als wäre nichts, obwohl er Martouf schon wieder den Hals umdrehen konnte, schon allein für die Tatsache, dass Sam höchstwahrscheinlich als Wirtin von Jolinar mit ihm kommen würde und dann bald auch in seinem Bett liegen würde, ein unbehaglicher Gedanke, der sie selbst gerne in seinem gesehen hätte, aber leider war dies ja nicht möglich, sie war immerhin in seinem Team.

„Oh, nichts!", antwortete beide wie aus einem Lauf, aber natürlich war es nicht „Nichts" über was sie sich unterhielten, es ging eher darum , wie lange George brauchen würde, um den Präsidenten von ihrem Vorschlag zu überzeugen und wo Samantha und Jolinar ihr Quartier haben würden. Es schien alles wie geplant zu laufen, aber es konnte immer noch alles anders kommen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, ging Jack an den beiden Tok'ra vorbei, welche ihm verwundert nachsahen.

„Die Sache mit Sam macht ihm ganz schön zu schaffen!"

Es klopfte wild an ihrer Tür. Wer war das jetzt schon wieder? Sie hatte seit Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und gerade, als das Land der Träume bereit was sie zu empfangen, wurde sie so unliebsam gestört! Mühsam erhob sich der Major aus ihrem Bett und schlurfte Richtung Tür, in Anbetracht der Größe ihres Quartiers ein leicht zu bewältigendes Hindernis.

Noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen öffnete Sam die Tür und grummelte etwas von „Wer wagt es meinen Schlaf zu stören, wer will getötet werden?" und bemerkte erst Sekunden später, dass es Jack O'Neill war, der ihr gegenüber stand und sie entgeistert von oben bis unten musterte.

Sie trug immer noch ihre Uniform, trotzdem war es kein schöner Anblick: die kurzen blonden Haare standen, als hätte sie versucht ihrer Frisur mehr Volumen durch den Defibrilator zu geben, ihr Shirt  steckte zur Hälfte in, zur Hälfte außerhalb ihrer Hose und sie war ungeschminkt, ganz sicher kein schöner Anblick.

Das schien auch Jack zu denken und er wollte sich sofort wieder umdrehen und gehen, doch dazu kam er nicht mehr.

„Sir, wenn sie mich schon aus dem Bett holen, dann können sie mir auch wenigstens sagen warum!", gähnte sie heraus.

Jack drehte sich daraufhin automatisch um, lächelte peinlich berührt und versuchte dieser Unterhaltung, die er jetzt für keine so gute Idee mehr hielt, zu entkommen.

„Ähm, nichts, ich meine, das kann warten, sie sollten sich erstmal ausschlafen..."

„Col., ich werde jetzt nicht mehr einschlafen, weil ich wissen will, warum sie mich daran hindern wollten!"

„Ähm, gut, kann ich rein kommen?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat Sam von der Tür weg und ließ ihren vorgesetzten Offizier in ihr Quartier, erst jetzt viel ihr auf, dass er noch niemals zuvor an diesem Ort gewesen war, ein merkwürdiges Gefühl...

Der General hatte urplötzlich für den Nachmittag ein Briefing angesetzt, was die Tok'ra belustigt zur Kenntnis genommen hatten, immerhin wußten sie ja schon, um was sich dieses Briefing drehen würde, jedoch hielten sie schön ihren Mund, sie wollten Samantha die Überraschung nicht vermiesen.

Eine Stunde vor dem Zusammentreffen von SG1, den Tok'ra und dem Kommandanten des SGC trafen sich die männlichen Mitglieder von SG1 im Büro des Sprach- und Geschichtsexperten des Teams.

„Jack, du scheinst schlecht gelaunt zu sein.", begann Teal'c das Gespräch in seiner typisch monotonen Art, mit der er in diesem Moment selbst einen Vulkanier aus Star Trek hätte übertreffen können. Daniel hatte mal versucht ihm die Serie und die Philosophie der Vulkanier zu erklären, aber Teal'c schien nicht sonderlich empfänglich dafür zu sein, weil er immer wieder darauf bestand, dass sie doch gute Verbündete im Kampf gegen die Systemlords waren. Der Jaffa hatte das Prinzip des Fernsehers noch nie ganz begriffen und so war Daniel damals an dem Versuch der Erklärung gescheitert.

„Ja, Teal'c, meine Laune ist obermies! Sam will ja auch nur Wirt für Jolinar werden und zu den Tok'ra gehen und uns hier sitzen lassen!", erwiderte Jack O'Neill ohne seine schlechte Laune zu verstecken, die Jungs kannten ihn so und so viel zu gut, es hätte also nichts gebracht.

„Jack! Sie wird schon ihre Gründe dafür haben, ich meine wir wissen eben nicht genau, was damals im Kopf der beiden passiert ist."

„Ich kann dir sagen, was passiert ist, dieser Schlangenkopf hat ihr eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst! Sonst würde sie doch nicht so einfach daran denken uns zu verlassen, nur um zu diesen Gouaould zu gehen!"

„Tok'ra! Es sind Tok'ra, Jack, sie sieht die Sache etwas anders als du, sie sind Verbündete und für Sam, gerade durch Jolinar, Freunde!"

„Ihr wollt sie wohl etwa verteidigen?!", Jacks Laune verschlechterte sich mit jedem weiteren Wort.

Teal'c nahm das ganze mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue hin, und sprach dann gewohnt ruhig und „cool", wie es einige Jugendliche mal ausgedrückt hatten.

„Samantha muß nicht verteidigt werden! Es ist ihre Entscheidung, die sie sich ganz sicher gut überlegt hat, ich werde sie nicht dafür bestrafen, dass sie etwas tut, dass sie für richtig hält. Ich werde sie unterstützen."

„Ich auch.", stimmte Daniel ihm zu.

Jack sagte irgendetwas, das man besser nicht verstanden hätte, und verließ Daniels Büro, um dort zwei etwas verwirrte Männer zurück zu lassen, die seine Aufregung zwar verstanden, aber sie Sam gegenüber einfach nur unfair fanden.

Zur Konferenz waren alle mehr oder weniger pünktlich, wie zu erwarten trudelte Jack demonstrativ als letzter ein und setzte sich ebenfalls demonstrativ weit entfernt von Sam und den Tok'ra an den Tisch. Doch Samantha bekam das gar nicht mit, erstens war sie viel zu müde, um ihre Umgebung richtig wahr zu nehmen, zweitens war sie viel zu betrübt um jemand anderen als sich selbst zu beachten und drittens hatte sie immer noch Probleme damit, weder Lantasch noch Selmak zu spüren.

Martouf und Jacob grinsten sich nur noch an und Daniel und Teal'c versuchten krampfhaft Jack etwas aufzumuntern, der dies nicht gerade honorierte.

Als der General den Konferenzraum betrat herrschte automatisch absolute Stille, welche doch nicht lange anhielt.

„SG1, wie sie sicher inzwischen alle erfahren haben ist Jolinar zurückgekehrt und Major Carter wünscht deswegen ihre neue, alte Wirtin zu werden."

Hammond erntete einen tödlichen Blick von Sam und Jack, auch wenn sie aus unterschiedlichen Gründen gesandt wurden, so schien einer einen schmerzvolleren 

Tod als der andere zu versprechen.

Der General sprach jedoch unbeeindruckt weiter. „Nun, wie sie sicherlich auch alle wissen, können wir einen Spezialisten wie Major Carter nicht einfach gehen lassen."

Diesmal blickten Teal'c und Daniel den General tödlich an, während Martouf und Jacob sich nur noch knapp ein zu auffälliges Grinsen verkneifen konnten.

„Aber...", Sams wurde plötzlich wach. „... es existieren gewisse Umstände, die dem Major ein Verlassen des SGC ermöglichen würden..."

Jetzt hätten Jacks Blicke die Wirkung von Atombomben übertroffen.

„Was?!", kam stattdessen die überraschte Frage von Sam.

„Die Tok'ra haben uns angeboten einen ihrer Ingenieure zu uns zu schicken, er würde sich genauso gut mit dem Stargate auskennen und wir hätten eine echte Verbindungsperson zu den Tok'ra."

Jetzt lächelten nicht nur Jacob und Martouf , sondern auch Sam, aus offensichtlichen Gründen, und Daniel und Teal'c, ja, Teal'c konnte lächeln, aus Freude für Sam,  nur Jack O'Neill hatte den absoluten Tiefpunkt dieses Jahres erreicht.

Samantha beschloss noch einmal mit ihm zu reden, bevor sie mit Jolinar verschmolz.

Aber zuerst gab es wichtigeres zu tun, nämlich...

„Wie habt ihr das bloß wieder gemacht?", fragte Samantha die beiden immer noch grinsenden Tok'ra, als sie in ihrem Büro ankamen.

„Nun, wir wollten das George so und so anbieten und da hat es sich angeboten und..."

„Uns, naja, wie sollen wir das sagen du hast es doch gewollt...."

Versuchten sich die beiden zu erklären, doch sie kamen nicht weit.

„Oh, danke!", fiel sie den beiden um den Hals und drohte sie zu erdrücken.

‚Wir sollten sowas öfters für se tun.', kommentierte Lantasch.

Nachdem sie die Beiden endlich wieder losgelassen hatte und sie wieder Luft bekamen, übernahm Selmac die Kontrolle, es gab ja auch noch geschäftliches zu klären.

„Samantha, es gibt da auch noch einiges zu besprechen."

„Was denn?", sie sah fragend von Jacob zu Martouf und wieder zurück.

„Zuerst kannst du nicht hier mit ihr verschmelzen, es wäre zu riskant, falls irgendetwas passiert. Weder dein Vater noch ich sind Spezialisten auf diesem Gebiet.", erklärte Martouf.

„Nun, das ist verständlich, wir können sie in ihrem Behälter auch transportieren."

„Ja, nur ...", Martouf sprach nicht weiter, stattdessen übernahm Lantasch.

„Was Martouf sagen wollte ist, dass eine solche Verschmelzung ungeahnte Folgen haben kann."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz?", fragte Sam, die immer verwirrter wurde.

„Jolinar ist sehr schwach, sie kann vielleicht nicht genug Kraft für eine Verschmelzung aufbringen."

„Im Klartext?"

„Sie würde sich dann zwar am richtigen Punkt befinden und sich auch am Hirnstamm verbeißen können, aber ob sie dann auch noch eine Verbindung herstellen kann, um dich zu heilen und dein Immunsystem auszuschalten ist fraglich."

„Ihr könntet beide daran sterben.", vollendete Selmac Lantasch Monolog.

Es war dunkel im Labor, das einzige, was leuchtete, war der Behälter der wirtlosen Tok'ra. Diese schwamm in ihrem Behälter hin und her, nicht mehr lange, wie der Besucher hoffte. 

Diese Tok'ra waren eine Plage, sie beschmutzen den Ruf ihrer Rasse, sie mußten ausgerottet werden, besonders diese da, die Tok'ra Jolinar von Malkschur. Sie war es gewesen, die seiner Meisterin so schreckliche Qualen bereitet hatte, sie hatte ihr Blut verunreinigt, sie hatte seine Herrin verraten und dafür würde sie nun büßen.

Die Person trat aus dem Dunkel des Labors heraus und bewegte sich langsam auf den Behälter zu, was die Tok'ra zu spüren schien, denn sie begann panisch in ihrem Becken hin und her zu schwimmen.

Bald würde es aus mit ihr sein...

Unterdessen diskutierten drei Personen an einem anderen Ort aufgeregt über ein Thema, dass sich mit Jolinar beschäftigte.

„Samy, das ist es nicht wert.", redete unterdessen Jacob als Vater auf sie ein. „Wir finden auch einen anderen Wirt für sie."

„Einen anderen Wirt, der genau dasselbe Risiko eingehen würde, Dad.", seine Tochter lief unterdessen aufgeregt auf und ab, irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen, doch sie konnte ihre Unruhe einfach nicht einordnen.

Der unbekannte Spion griff unterdessen nach seinem Opfer in die lauwarme Flüssigkeit des Behälters, die Tok'ra begann ihm immer wieder auszuweichen.

„Samantha! Du wärst es aber nicht, die sterben könnte.", redete nun auch Martouf auf sie ein, Jolinar hatte nur die eine Chance, Samantha jedoch konnte auch ohne Jolinar leben, er wollte nicht beide auf einmal verlieren.

Der Major wurde unterdessen immer nervöser, lief immer schneller auf und ab und begann nun auch an ihren Fingernägeln zu knabbern, etwas, dass sie seit ihrer Jugend nicht mehr getan hatte.

„Aber Jolinar! Ich möchte sie nicht noch mal verlieren!"

Unterdessen bemerkte Jacob die Reaktionen seiner Tochter und begann darüber mit seinem Symbionten zu diskutieren.

‚Selmac, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mir ihr.'

‚Auch schon bemerkt? Sie knabbert seit dem Tod ihrer Mutter nicht mehr an ihren Fingernägeln!'

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Labore und der Spion zog seine Hand schmerzerfüllt aus dem Becken, die Plage hatte ihn gebissen.

„Samy, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte ihr Vater nun besorgt, sie verhielt sich äußerst merkwürdig, fing sogar an zu schwitzen.

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber ich weiß nicht, ich fühle mich so, als ob etwas passieren würde.", sie war immer noch nervös, mehr als nervös, müßte sich sogar zwingen stehen zu bleiben.

„Samantha, wir sollten dich besser auf die Krankenstation bringen.", sagte Martouf und begann sie vorsichtig am Arm zu greifen, bestrebt sie aus ihrem Büro herauszuziehen.

„Nein, Martouf, das ist es nicht, mir geht es gut, aber .... JOLINAR!"

Sam begann in Richtung der Labore zu rennen, wo gerade ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod geführt wurde.

Er versuchte es erneut, diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Die Schlange wand sich in seinem Griff, gab Panik erfülltes Quietschen von sich, doch dies würde ihr nichts nützen. Langsam schloss sich seine Hand immer kräftiger um den Körper der Tok'ra, seine Knöchel begannen bereits weiß zu werden vor Anspannung und das Schreien des Störenfriedes wurde immer leiser, bis es schließlich gänzlich verstummte.

Unterdessen rannte Samantha immer schneller in Richtung der Labore, das durfte nicht sein, sie durfte ihre Freundin nicht ein zweites mal verlieren, nicht wieder, nicht für immer. Sie beachtete die ihr nachsehenden Soldaten und Wissenschaftler nicht im Geringsten, sie mußte zu Jolinar, sie mußte....

Er hatte die Schlange zu Boden fallen lassen und hatte das Labor so unauffällig wie möglich verlassen. Nun war er auf dem Weg zum Stargate, er konnte nicht riskieren entdeckt zu werden und damit seinen Gott zu verraten, er mußte ja einfach nur die Autorisation seines Wirtes eingeben und schon konnte er durch das Gate. Es dürfte nicht schwer werden, mit dem, was er besaß. Seine Hand, die eben noch einen uneingeplanten, aber nützlichen Mord verübt hatte, schloss sich fester um die Zat in seinem Gürtel.

_Niemand wird es wagen, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen!_

„Jolinar! Jolinar!", sie schüttelte den leblosen Körper ihrer Freundin, doch nichts tat sich, er war immer noch leicht warm. Sie fühlte vorsichtig nach dem Puls des kleinen ‚Regenwurmes', er war sehr schwach. 

Währenddessen kamen Martouf und Jacob angerannt, sie hatte sie unterwegs abgehängt und nun sahen sie geschockt und außer Atme auf das sich ihnen bietende Bild: Samantha hielt den kleinen, leblosen Symbionten in ihnen Händen, tastete ihn vorsichtig ab, während dicke Tränen über ihre Wangen rollte.

„Samantha, was ist passiert?", rang sie Martouf letztendlich zu einer Frage durch.

„Sie wurde angegriffen, wir müssen sie zurück in den Behälter tun, sonst stirbt sie.", war das einzige was sie von sich schluchzte, statt dessen stand sie vorsichtig auf und ließ den kleinen Körper zurück in des Becken gleiten, in der Hoffnung der Symbiont würde sofort wieder damit beginnen munter hin und her zu schwimmen, aber das tat sie nicht.

Währenddessen machte sich ein Spion, wer oder was auch immer er sein mochte, auf den Weg zum Stargate, in der Hoffnung, sein Angriff auf den Symbionten hätte für genug Aufregung gesorgt, um das Stargate so problemlos wie möglich zu passieren. Aber im Prinzip war das ja nicht mehr wichtig, ein paar Tauori mehr oder weniger, wer zählte da schon mit.

Im Kontrollzentrum des  SGC angekommen stellte er fest, dass offensichtlich noch Niemand Notiz von seinem Angriff auf Jolinar genommen hatte, um so besser. 

Nur die unbedingt notwendige Besatzung des Zentrums war anwesend, also drei Wissenschaftler, welche ihn mit einem kurzen Nicken begrüßten. 

Schnell und ohne Vorwarnung zog er seine Zat und feuerte einmal auf Jeden, sie hatten keine Chance sich zu wehren. Damit sie ihm nicht noch irgendwelche Probleme bereiten konnten, ließ er alle drei verschwinden und machte sich dann daran den Stargate- Bereich abzuschotten, es hatte schon Vorteile, wenn der Wirt nicht nur Angehöriger eines so primitiven Militärs war, sondern auch noch Wissenschaftler.

So schnell es die primitive Einwahlmöglichkeit der Tauori zuließ begann er nach dem Verschließen der Tore damit, die Adresse seines Planeten einzugeben, um dann auf etwas interessantes zu stoßen:

_Oh, was ist denn das hier? ... Selbstzerstörung? Oh, wie aktiviere ich die denn?_

Der Gouaould begann seinem unfreiwilligen Wirt, waren die eigentlich jemals freiwillig Wirt, Schmerzen zuzufügen und ihn über die Autorisation der Selbstzerstörungs- Sequenz zu befragen. Das einzige was heraus kam: Er hatte sich eindeutig den falschen Offizier übernommen, er war nicht hochrangig genug, um einen solchen Befehl geben zu können.

Nun, dann eben nicht! Diese Wesen waren doch so und so viel zu dumm, in den nächsten Jahren würde sie schon irgendein Systemlord oder vielleicht Sokar erledigen, es zeigte eindeutig die verzweifelte Lage der Tok'ra, wenn sie sich schon mit einem solchen Abschaum abgaben.

Nachdem sich das Tor geöffnet hatte begab er sich so schnell wie möglich in den Gate- Raum, um dort das Tor zu passieren, gerade rechtzeitig, um die verblüfften Gesichter der Soldaten und General Hammonds zu verpassen, welche das Kontrollzentrum mit Mühe und Not gestürmt hatten.

„Sie wird ohne Wirt nicht überleben, jetzt nicht mehr!", redete Lantasch eindringlich auf den Major ein. Sie hatte sich vor dem Behälter der leblosen Jolinar aufgebaut und stierte auf den kleinen Regenwurm, als könne sie sie allein durch die Kraft ihrer Gedanken wiederbeleben.

„Sie wird nicht überleben, wir müssen es jetzt tun!", wiederholte der Tok'ra, ihr Vater war inzwischen gegangen, um den General über die aussichtslose Situation zu informieren.

Endlich kam eine Reaktion ihrerseits: „Wie zum Henker soll sie jetzt noch eine Verschmelzung durchführen, sie schafft es ja nicht mal mehr ein bisschen zu schwimmen!", erklang ihre Stimme hysterisch.

„Glaub' mir, sie wird! Aber wir müssen es jetzt gleich tun!", Lantasch ergriff sie an den Schultern und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Vertrau mir, _Thesan._", fügte er zärtlich hinzu.

Das hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt, eine Frau, bei ihrem Spitznamen, oder zumindest den Teil von ihr, der einen besonders gut kannte, zu nenne, verfehlte nie seine Wirkung, auch hier nicht.

Etwas geschockt von der Bezeichnung, die Lantasch bereits vor einer Liebesbeziehung zum Jolinar, bereits vor Rosha und Martouf zu benutzen pflegte und die für eine tiefe Freundschaft stand, nickte sie noch etwas benommen.

„Auf welchen Planeten ist er geflohen!", schrie General Hammond aufgebracht durch das Kommandozentrum und fügte dann noch wütender hinzu. „Wer zum Henker war das eigentlich?!"

„Ähm, General....", meldete sich plötzlich ein kleiner lt. zu Wort.

„Was?!", kam es zurück.

„Das war Lt. Spender. Der Neue, den wir neulich bei den Tok'ra zum Austausch hatten."

„Ah, nett, dann haben die uns wohl ein Ei ins Nest gelegt!", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes, Jack O'Neill.

Beide, kommandierender Offizier und einer der es wahrscheinlich nie werden würde, drehten sich automatisch in dessen Richtung, doch der Lt. schien noch nicht fertig zu sein, denn er räusperte sich mehr als laut, als er die Anspannung im Raum bemerkte.

„Nein, Sir, das glaube ich nicht, er war kurz darauf bei einer Mission mit Feindkontakt, wahrscheinlich wurde er dabei übernommen."

„Ja und wieso haben wir den Wurm dann nicht entdeckt?!", fuhr ihn ein wütender Jack an, er hatte gehofft, dass es die Tok'ra waren, um Sam vor Jolinar zu ‚schützen'.

„Das werden wir herausfinden müssen, Sir.", gab der Offizier daraufhin kleinlaut von sich.

Jack O'Neill konnte seine Wut doch nicht mehr länger an einem kleinen lt. auslassen, der wahrscheinlich nie den Planeten verlassen würde, es sei denn Sokar würde höchst persönlich angreifen und selbst dann würden sich zuerst die Politiker retten.

„Sirs, wir haben die Koordinaten!", unterbrach ein andere Lt, ebenfalls keiner, der mal ein solches Kommando wie Hammond haben würde, das ‚Gespräch.

„Er ist nicht auf der Abydos-Kartusche eingezeichnet, aber..."

„Was: Aber!?", sprachen Hammond und O'Neill überlaut.

„Das ist einer der Planeten, die Major Carter einmal eingegeben hat, er gehört zu denen, die sie von Jolinar kannte!"

„Nun, dann sollten wir die Tok'ra fragen!"

In diesem Moment kam Jacob herein gestürzt, außer Atem und mit hochrotem Kopf, allerdings hatte sein Symbiont die Kontrolle.

„Unser Attentäter hat's auf Jolinar abgesehen!"

„Und?", fragte Jack, Hoffnung schöpfend, woraufhin er einen tödlichen Blick des Generals erntete.

„Er hat es fast geschafft, sie wird nicht überleben, wenn nicht sofort eine Verschmelzung statt findet!", ohne zu zögern, gingen die drei hochrangigen Offiziere der ein oder anderen Instanz in Richtung Labor, wo Janet und Martouf bereits alles vorbereitete.

„Samantha, hier muß einige anders ablaufen, als gewöhnlich. Ich werde Jolinar zu deinem Mund führen, sollte sie dann nicht reagieren, wirst du sie wohl oder übel durch Schlucken zur Reaktion animieren müssen..", erklärte Lantasch, während Janet aufgeregt um eine notdürftig hergebrachte Liege herum lief und alles nötige zusammen suchte, falls es Komplikationen geben sollte.

„Und was ist, wenn ich sie schlucke?", fragte Sam, welche nun schon auf der Liege lag und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, Jolinar hatte inzwischen wieder angefangen im Behälter leicht umher zu treiben.

Lantasch sah lächelnd zur ‚Wohnung' seiner Frau. „Das wird nicht passieren. ... Bereit?"

Der Major nickte nur stumm.

Inzwischen hatte sich Janet wieder zu ihnen gesellt, um sie herum mehrere nervöse Ärzte und Schwestern, die Ärztin drückte ihrer Freundin aufmunternd die Hand.

Unterdessen griff Lantasch nach dem Symbionten, der sich nach Leibeskräften wehrte, soweit es ihm möglich war, bevor er die Anwesenheit eines Symbionten spürte, der ihr offensichtlich nichts böses wollte.

So holte er nun, den übergroßen ‚Regenwurm' aus seinem Glas und trug den leicht schreienden Symbionten zu seiner neuen Wirtin, die sich das Schauspiel etwas belustigt ansah.

Wenige Sekunden später drang sie in ihren Mund ein, doch wie befürchtet, machte sie im ersten Moment keine Anstalten die Verschmelzung herbei zu führen.

Gerade als Hammond mit Jack und ihrem Vater im Schlepptau das Labor betrat, brachte es Sam über sich den Schluckversuch zu starten, welcher tatsächlich zum gewünschten Erfolg führte...

Wärme.

Nähe.

Keine Einsamkeit.

_Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren, Thesan._

_Wieso Thesan?_

_Weil du mein Sonnenaufgang bist, weil du mein Leben bist, weil du mir verziehen hast._

_Aber du bist doch Thesan?_

_Ja, das bin ich, und ich war viel mehr als nur das, ich war das Leben und der Tod und ich entschied es nicht mehr zu sein... bitte verzeih mir.... nochmals...._

_Es ist Zeit, dass du alles erfährst, wie jede meiner Wirtinnen und ich hoffe, dass auch du es verstehst, zumindest akzeptierst und meine Gründe erahnst. _

_Am Anfang war ich ein Larve in einem Jaffa, wie jeder Gouaould war ich es und wie jeder Gouaould erwählte ich zu einem angemessenen Zeitpunkt, meinen Jaffa als meinen ersten Wirt, und ging dann auf Suche nach einer Neuen. Nur, ich war nicht wie jeder gewöhnliche Gouaould. _

_Ich war... nein, ich bin... Tochter Shu und Tefnut, Schwester des Osiris.... . Von Anfang an, von meinem ersten Wirt an spürte ich, dass etwas anders war, die Gewissheit, mein Leben sei falsch, auch meine damalige Wirtin Teje fühlte dies. Sie war ein wunderbares junges Mädchen, für sie war ich alt, doch im Vergleich waren wir beide jung und unerfahren. Ich wußte nicht, was die Gouaould mit ihren Wirten tun, nie redete jemand darüber. So ließ ich meine damalig 10jährige Wirtin normal aufwachsen, ich teilte alles mit ihr, doch irgendwann platzte die Seifenblase, denn mit zunehmendem Alter und mit zunehmender Weisheit wurden mir von Jahr zu Jahr mehr Grausamkeiten meiner Art bewußte:_

_Sie behandelten Tejes Art wie Dreck, töteten wann sie wollten, raubten wann sie wollten und nahmen sich alles, was sie brauchten, sogar die Freiheit der Menschen. Teje war nicht weniger geschockt, als ich, besonders hart war die Erkenntnis, dass andere Wirte Gefangene ihres eigenen Körpers waren, ihre Seelen durch die Vernichtung ihrer Namen auf ewig verloren. Es machte uns maßlos wütend und rachsüchtig, doch wir wußten, dass wir unsere Rache gezielt verfolgen mußten, protestieren würde nichts nützen, wir mußten uns an Ra, dem Höchsten rächen, für jeden einzelnen Menschen, doch nicht durch Mord, wir würden ihm sein Imperium nehmen. Jahre forschten wir im Geheimen über ihn, befragten unsere Priester, befragten seine Feinde, seine Freunde, seine Geliebten und vermieden es, den Sarkophag zu nutzen, als Zeichen der Unterwürfigkeit unserem Gebieter gegenüber, so sagten wir es, doch meinten es nie, denn mit jeder Sekunde wurde unser Hass größer und dann kam unser Moment._

Es war bereits späte, die Priesterinnen waren schon lange nicht mehr in ihrem Tempel, aber sie, denn heute würde er zu seinem allmonatlichen Besuch kommen, denn heute würde er fallen. Die Sonne näherte sich immer mehr dem Horizont und bald begannen sie ihren Tanz über Ägyptenland, um ihn auch bald darauf wieder zu beenden und die Welt in der Dunkelheit allein zu lassen.

Heute hatte sie sich besonders heraus geputzt. Sie trug ein schickliches, weißes, langes Kleid, die Perücke mit dem schwarzen Kunsthaar saß besonders gut und die Schminke über den Augen war besonders sorgfältig aufgetragen. Zur Feier des Tages hatte sie ihre Krone aufgesetzt, ein Festmahl herrichten lassen und die Katzen aus dem Palast verbannt, obwohl sie ein heiliges Tier waren, mochte Ra sie nicht, heute mußte alles perfekt sein.

Sie wartete im Allerheiligsten auf ihn, wie immer war er pünktlich und betrat mit seinen prunkvollen Gewändern den Raum, allein, wie immer.

„Ah, meine wunderschöne Freundin!", begrüßte er sie so liebenswürdig wie immer, er hatte wirklich nie ihren Hass auf ihn bemerkt, wie blind war dieses grausame Wesen nur.

„Mein Lord, wie schön euch zu sehen.", sie verbeugte sich tief vor ihm, und er setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch, ohne auf die Aufforderung der Gastgeberin zu warten, nahm er sich einen Becher voll mit gesüßtem Wein, seinem Lieblingsgetränk, Isis trank es grundsätzlich nicht, aber eigentlich nur aus einem Grund.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, erhob sie sich wieder aus ihrer Stellung, im Kopf die ruhige Stimme Tejes, die ihr immer wieder begreiflich machte, dass es funktionieren würde. Sie begann ebenfalls mit etwas Wein, jedoch mit Wasser verdünnt. 

„Weißt du, wer heute bei mir war?", fragte er unterdessen ausgelassen, das Gift hatte sein erstes Stadium bereits erreicht: Ausgelassenheit.

Sie lehnte sich zurück, griff nach ein paar Datteln und sah ihn fragend an. „Kronos, dieser Hund! Er will mal wieder gegen Apophes ziehen!", er lachte vor sich hin.

 Im ganzen Universum war bekannt, wie sehr Ra und Kronos ihn haßten, aber im Gegensatz zu Kronos war Ra nicht dumm. Apophes war zur Zeit zu stark und Kronos brauchte wieder mal Prestige, wahrscheinlich wollte er auch seinen Primus los werden, er war zu gut, so gut, dass die Königin ihn sehr amüsant fand und er mehr Zeit in ihrem Bett verbrachte, als in den Diensten seines Herren. Ein Krieg war immer gut, um einen unerwünschten Nebenbuhler los zu werden, wieso mußte Kronos sich auch unbedingt auf einen Brudereid für seinen Primus einlassen? So gehöre dieser praktisch zur Familie und er konnte ihn nicht ohne Folgen beseitigen, da mußte eben ein Krieg her, in dem er sicher sterben würde,  nur Ra war nicht bereit ihm diesen zu gewähren.

„Er will also endlich was gegen den Spaß seiner Frau unternehmen.", antwortete sie geduldig, die Reaktionen ihres Gegenüber genau beobachtend.

„Ja, er will, aber ich werde ihn nicht lassen! Es ist viel zu spaßig ihn vor mir zu sehen, seinen gebrochenen Stolz, ihn als Bittsteller! Ja, hier bietet sich mir die Gelegenheit ihn für lange Zeit zu entmachten, ich muß nur abwarten, bis ihn alle Welt für einen unfähige Ehemann hält!", das Lachen des Gottes hallte durch den ganzen Tempel.

Die nächste Stufe des Giftes schien sich anzukündigen.

„Was nützt er dir entmachtet?", fragte sie nebenbei, während sie nach einer Dattel griff.

„Was?", fragte er etwas schwer von Begriff. Die Funktion des Gehirns war also schon beeinträchtigt.

„Du kannst nicht auf die Soldaten eines Entmachteten zurück greifen, die werden ihn stürzen. Du schadest dir eher selbst.", sie kaute gemächlich auf der süßten Frucht.

„Vielleicht, aber ich kann sie mir auch gleich nach seiner Entmachtung holen!", er lachte wieder, lauter und ausgelassener als zuvor, jetzt kippte er schon den zweiten Becher des vergifteten Getränkes in sich hinein.

„Und du mußt sie dann auch versorgen, so macht das Kronos für dich!"

langsam aber sicher schien dem jünglich wirkenden Mächtigen heiß zu werden, bald würde er gelähmt sein. Die Hitze veranlasste ihn dazu noch mehr Wein zu trinken und seinen Zustand damit noch zu verschlechtern.

Eine halbe Stunde später lag er ängstlich und gelähmt auf dem Boden des Tempels, der süßte Wein war dabei sein Gewand zu ruinieren. Isis lief unterdessen um ihn herum und nahm mit einer unübertrefflichen Genugtuung das jämmerliche Bild in sich auf.

Doch lange würde sein Körper nicht mehr durchhalten, es galt also die Bedingungen zu nennen und sich endlich die Macht über ihn zu sichern.

Spielerisch hob sie eine kleine Phiole hoch und zeigte ihm die liquide, trübe Flüssigkeit darin.

„Das Gegengift, mein Lord.  Ohne das hier wirst du sterben, kein neuer Wirt, kein neuer Sklave und deine ganze Macht ist verloren. Du kannst sie aber noch retten."

Er schaffte es gerade noch zu sprechen. „Was willst du?"

„Alles!"

_Nun, er gab mir alles, ich bekam, was ich wollte, plus einer netten Lebensversicherung in Form von jeder Menge Geheimnissen. Aber eines Tages waren da die ersten größeren Anzeichen der Tok'ra, ich konnte Lantasch damals retten, weil ich Ra erpresste und so erfuhr ich alles, dass es Leute gab, die Tejes und meine Meinung teilten. ..._

„Bist du so sadistisch, dass du dir auch noch Leute zum Quälen holen mußt?", fragte der hinter einem Kraftfeld gefangene Tok'ra. Sein Wirt war athletisch gebaut, seine Haut von der Wüstensonne braun gebrannt und seine Augen so stahlblau, wie sie nur sein konnten. Zugegeben er sah nicht schlecht aus, aber er war eine zu große Gefahr um ihn frei in ihrem Palast herum laufen zu lassen.

_Gib's zu, du willst ihn gerne mal näher ‚kennenlernen', _kicherte ihre inzwischen alte Wirtin.

_Du doch auch!_, stichelte sie zurück und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem derzeitigen Problemen zu.

„Wenn, aber nur wenn, du mir versprichst mich nicht gleich zu erwürgen oder ähnliches mit mir anzustellen, können wir die Unterhaltung auch ohne dieses Hindernis fortführen.", die deutete auf das Kraftfeld.

„Gut."

Hoffnungsvoll, dass er sie nicht gleich angreifen würde, deaktivierte sie dieses lästige Etwas und bedeutete ihr zu folgen, die Jaffa blieben auf ihren Befehl zurück.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie ihre privaten Räume erreicht, es war doch vorteilhaft einen so mächtigen ‚Verbündeten' zu haben.

„Nun, Lantasch, ich bin nicht daran interessiert, dich zu quälen."

_Es sei denn du wünschst es!_, fügte Teje immer noch kichernd hinzu.

„Was willst du dann!", erwiderte er verächtlich, während er die Räume mißtrauisch begutachtete.

„Wieso?", begann sie ohne weitere Umschweife.

„Was: Wieso?"

„Wieso die Sache mit den Wirten, das heraus posaunen eurer Überzeugungen und der Kampf gegen die Systemlords? Ihr könntet das ganze auch still und heimlich tun, ohne dass ihr viel Ärger bekommen würdet.", sie machte es sich auf einem weichen Sofa bequem und begann damit ein paar Weintrauben zu essen.

„Aber dann würden die Menschen weiter wie Dreck behandelt, sie würden uns nicht freiwillig als Wirte dienen, weil sie denken würden, wir wären wie ihr."

„Nicht alle sind so, du und deine Leute sind der beste Beweis dafür!", entgegnete sie scharf, wie konnte er es wagen, sie mit Ra oder anderen seiner Art zu vergleichen!?

„Och komm schon, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass dir irgendetwas an deiner Wirtin liegt?!", lachte er lauthals heraus.

_Rege dich nicht auf, Isy, denk an unser Herz!_

„Vielleicht doch, aber das steht hier nicht zur Debatte, vielmehr interessiert mich, warum ihr nicht einfach Systemlord spielt und andere nach und nach auslöscht?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Weil wir dann wie ihr wäret!", erwiderte er scharf.

Gut, mit ihm war nicht zu reden, einfach zu den Tok'ra gehen, war also nicht. Dann eben anders. Sie ließ ihn in seine Zelle zurück bringen, dort drei Tage lang bei nur wenig Nahrung schmoren und wechselte die erfahrenen Wachen, dann gegen zwei wirklich unerfahrene aus und ließ ihn entkommen, die kleinen Jaffa, entschuldigen sich bei ihr, bettelten um ihr Leben und wurden letztendlich auf irgendeinen unbedeutenden Außenposten des Reiches verbannt.

_Ich habe mir daraufhin etwas anderes einfallen lassen, was ihr später als die Rebellion bezeichnet habt. Die Sache mit der Rebellion war nicht schwer, ich mußte nur einen Anführer finden und den zu finden war nicht sonderlich schwer. _

_In der entscheidenden Rebellionsnacht starb meine Wirtin Teje und ich mußte mir eine Neue suchen, was zu den gegebenen Umständen nicht schwer und nötig war. Teje war bekannt, als Isis, doch Arschak nicht._

_Kurz nachdem wir verschmolzen waren, ich sie von meiner Gutartigkeit und meinem Plan überzeugt hatte, verließen wir den Palast und ließen Teje gut präpariert zurück. Es sollte so aussehen, als seinen wir ermordet worden, sie selbst verzeih mir für die Schändung ihres Körpers, auch wen wir darüber gesprochen hatten, so war es doch nicht leicht für mich, so etwas frevelhaftes zu tun._

Das Gasthaus „Zum Goldenen Hammel" im Priesterviertel war wie immer gut besucht. In der Stube tranken Männer reichlich und sie waren auch schon alle feucht fröhlich am feiern, genau das, was sie brauchten. Die Stimmung war gut, jetzt mußte sie nur noch einen Mann finden, der zum Führer einer Rebellion gereichte.

Es war nicht schwer, während alle anderen sangen, sich an den Bedienungen vergriffen und immer mehr tranken, saß einer in der hintersten Ecke, genoss sein Bier und schien sich nicht nach Gesellschaft zu sehen.

_Wieso der?_, fragte sie ihre neue Wirtin verwirrt.

_Na, ganz einfach: Der ist sich viel zu gut für das gemeine Volk, aber er ist nicht gut genug für das Zimmer, wahrscheinlich ein Aufseher oder sowas, den krallen wir uns. Ich spreche mit deiner Stimme, gut?_

_Mach schon!_

Zielstrebig ging sie auf den Mann zu, während sie sich langsam und so unauffällig wie möglich im Raum umsah. Die Meisten waren einfache Arbeiter, bis auf einen, der kam ihr bekannt vor, er war ihr erst vor wenigen Wochen entkommen: Lantasch! An ihn würde sie sich nach der Rebellion halten müssen, um zu überleben und bei den Tok'ra unterzukommen. Er schien sie ebenfalls bemerkt zu haben, die Männer um ihn herum, waren ebenfalls mit Symbionten ausgestattet. Entweder sie planten etwas, oder einer ihrer Informanten hatte geplaudert! Auf jeden Fall schienen sie den Braten zu riechen.

Sie war bei dem Mann angekommen und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung, woraufhin er sie von der Seite anblickte, sich aber schnell wieder für sein Spiegelbild im Bierkrug entschied.

Er schien noch nicht betrunken genug zu sein, aber das würde sich bald ändern.

Zwei Stunden und jede Menge Bier und Schnaps und was der Wirt so hatte später, war er bereit für seine Aufgabe, nur jetzt konnte Isis dies genauso gut selbst machen. Sie hatte die Wirkung von Alkohol in solchen Mengen eindeutig unterschätzt, oder es war Arschak, sie schien nicht viel zu vertragen. Tatsache war jedoch, dass sie inzwischen den Schoß des Mannes, sein Name war Cheftu, belegte, und sich immer wieder an ihre Aufgabe erinnern mußte, gar nicht so leicht mit einer noch betrunkeneren Wirtin, die kurz davor war ihren Rausch auszuschlafen. Doch jetzt mußte sie langsam in Aktion treten, bis jetzt hatten sie sich nur ein bisschen über die Götter unterhalten, viel lieber hätte ihr Opfer das Thema „Du und ich zu mir?" diskutiert.

„Du, Cheftu, neulich is mir was verrücktes passiert.", sie kicherte betrunken und versuchte sich krampfhaft auf seinem Schoß zu halten, der Wirt brachte unterdessen die nächste Runde, offensichtlich waren ihm seine zahlungskräftigsten Kunden bekannt.

„Na, erzähl schon, was denn?"

„Ich gehe da so auf der Straße entlang und denke mir nichts böses, naja fast nichts, und da kommen so nen paar Jaffa und spielen wilde Sau.", sie wurde langsam weinerlich, und begann zu schluchzen. „Und dann haben die mich festgenommen und zu ihrem Herren gebracht und der...", jetzt verloren sich ihre Worte in Tränen und, das schien Aufsehen zu erregen, genau das, was sie nun brauchte. 

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten, wurde sie zum Opfer einer Vergewaltigung durch einen nicht existenten Gouaould, der „goldene Hammel" zum Kriesenrat des Volkes und der Alkohol sorgte für genug Mut, um sie ihre Gedanken aussprechen zu lassen: die falschen Götter müssen weg! Die Tok'ra beobachtete dies mit großem Interesse, hielten das arme ‚Opfer' für Schutz bedürftig und ihren Symbionten für hilflosen und jung und nahmen sie mit, während der Kriesenrat den Wirt durch den Alkoholkonsum reich machte und man sich bald zu Taten entschloss, waren nicht zuletzt die allgemeine Trunkenheit Schuld war.

„Wie ist dein Name?", fragte sie der jetzt sehr viel nettere Lantasch, er schien sich von seiner Gefangenschaft gut erholt zu haben.

Gute Frage, wie war ihr Name denn? Isis konnte sie sich nicht nennen, aus irgend einem Grund fiel ihr dann aber doch einer ein. „Jolinar.", sie schluchzte immer noch.

„Dein Symbiont?", fragte nun ein anderer.

„Ich bin der Symbiont, Arschak mußte sich ja unbedingt im Alkohol ertränken, sie schläft ihren Rausch aus!", sprach sie jetzt etwas deutlicher, die Tränen erstickend.

„Kein Gouaould?"

„Wäre ich einer, hätte ich nicht die Probleme mit diesen Schlangen! Die haben meine Wirtorientierung wohl für etwas zu liebevoll gehalten!", jetzt ein etwas trotziger Ton, die Wirkung er Getränke ließ langsam nach.

Mit diesem Satz war das Eis gebrochen und ab sofort war sie  eine Tok'ra, soweit hatte ja alles funktioniert, nun fehlte nur noch die große Rache an Ra, doch darum brauchte sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen. Das Problem würden die Gäste des  „Goldenen Hammel" und ihrer Mitläufer regeln. 

Nachdem die Tok'ra mit ihrem neuen Mitglied durch das Tor verschwunden waren, nahem die Ereignisse ihren Lauf. Der Kriesenrat schwärmte aus, rief überall die Rebellion aus und bald stürmte die ganze einfache Stadtbevölkerung den Palast des Ra und schmiss ihn raus. Man jagte ihn vor der Menge her zum Sternentor und schickte ihn durch, nicht ohne ihm vorher eine gehörige Tracht Prügel verpasst zu haben.

_Die Rebellion war die perfekte Eintrittskarte bei den Tok'ra, es begann ein rosiges, wenn auch nicht immer einfaches, Leben für mich, aber endlich wußte ich wofür ich lebte. Isis starb offiziell bei der Rebellion und Jolinar wurde geboren. Niemals hat jemand davon erfahren, Lantasch hält Isis immer noch für eine arrogante Gouaould, obwohl er schon so lange mit mir zusammen ist. _

_Wieso hast du es ihm nie erzählt?,_ fragte Sam neugierig, sie hatte bis jetzt still und geduldig zugehört, aber nun hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus.

_Ich hatte Angst, dass er mir nicht verzeihen könnte, dass er meine Absichten kennenlernen würde. Ich habe einfach Angst gehabt, dass die Tok'ra mich dann für einen Spion halten und mich raus schmeißen oder sogar töten, ich hätte so viele Freund verloren. Am Anfang war es Angst davon gejagt zu werden und alles verloren zu haben und dann war es Angst, dass sie mich nicht verstehen würden und mir meine Lüge nicht vergeben würden._, erklärte sie so ruhig wie möglich.

_Aber irgendwann müssen sie es erfahren._

_Ja, das müssen sie._

Stimmen. Sie unterhielten sich. Eine macht den anderen Vorwürde, wie sie es zulassen konnten und das sie ja so und so nur Gouaould wären. Wer war das? Nein, zur zeit war sie nicht in der Lage dies festzustellen, viel zu müde, viel zu erschöpft, viel zu viel erfahren, viel zu viel Wissen, nein, jetzt konnten die Stimmen sich auch ohne sie streiten, später vielleicht, aber nicht jetzt.

_Soll das heißen wir bleiben liegen?_, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Im ersten Moment erschrocken, im nächsten Moment verwundert und neugierig, wer das war und dann doch wieder erinnernd, schwieg sie.

_Ja, ich bins, deine kleine Jolinar und ich hatte in den letzten Jahren keinen Körper und ich will deswegen jetzt mal wieder ne bisschen rum laufen und so, verstanden? Also aufstehen!_

_Mach doch selbst!_

_Wenn mir dein geliebter CO nicht gleich an den Hals springt gerne!_

_Ich liebe ihn nicht, aber das mit dem erwürgen? Nein, die anderen würden uns retten, keine Gefahr._

_Gut!_

Mit einem Ruck, erhob sich Samantha Carters Körper, was Jack zurückschrecken ließ, der sich inzwischen über die junge Frau gebeugt hatte, um Martouf umzubringen.

Sie sah sich verwundert um, musterte jeden genauestens und ließ ihre Meinung zu dieser Person deutlich durch ihren Gesichtsausdruck erkennen.

Alle, die um sie herum standen, sahen sie an, als würde sie vom Mars kommen, bis Jack das Wort erhob.

„Na, Schlangenkopf, Sam schön gefangen genommen?", er erntete einen vernichtenden Blick von Jacob und Martouf.

Jolinar musterte ihn verwundert und begann dann mit blecherner Stimme zu sprechen. „Du bist Samanthas Vorgesetzter! Jack O'Neill, du haßt sie dafür, dass sie das hier getan hat und du haßt mich für das, was ich ihr damals angetan habe."

„Oh, du bist ja von der ganz schnellen Sorte!", er drehte sich um und verschwand, an die leere Stelle, die er hinterließ trat Dr. Fraizer und begann mit ein paar Untersuchungen, Jolinar beobachtet das ganze teilnahmslos, sie konnte noch nicht fassen, was passiert war.

„Wie geht es dir?", ertönte plötzlich eine andere, ebenfalls blecherne Stimme, sie kam von Lantasch, der sie besorgt und glücklich zugleich von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Gut.", war das einzige, was sie heraus brachte, mehr war auch nicht nötig, um den Rest des Themas davon zu überzeugen, das alles in Ordnung war, fast alles.

„Was ist mit Major Carter?",  sprach Hammond die Sorgen eines jeden Einzelnen aus.

„Sie ist erschöpft... sie schläft.", stotterte sie, während sie versuchte, das merkwürdige Geräusch in ihrem Kopf zu identifizieren. Ein Schnarchen?

Wieder blickte sie verwirrt in die Runde, diesmal blieb ihr Blick bei Jacob hängen. „Du bist Dad und Wirt von Selmac."

„Ja, das bin ich.", erwiderte er lächelnd. „Die Verschmelzung scheint geglückt zu sein. Ich denke jetzt besteht keine Gefahr mehr.", stellte er, ein paar Sekunden später fest.

„Aber du solltest dich ausruhen.", fügte Lantasch hinzu, der inzwischen ihre Hand ergriffen hatte und sie gar nicht mehr loslassen konnte und wollte.

„Ja, das sollten sie, Jolinar. Sobald Major Carter wieder ansprechbar ist, möchte ich mit ihr sprechen.", sagte Hammond bevor er den Raum verließ ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, er schien noch mit jemandem reden zu wollen, dem unbedingt der Kopf gewaschen werden mußte.

Sobald der kommandierende Offizier des SGC die Einrichtung verlassen hatte, stürmte Daniel mit Fragen auf Jolinar ein. „Geht es ihr wirklich gut? Keine Nachfolgeerscheinungen der letzten Übernahme?"

„Daniel? Sie schläft, wir sind müde. Ich denke nicht, dass da noch irgendwelche Dinge sind, sonst hätte sie ja wohl nicht zugestimmt.", erwiderte sie jetzt selbstsicherer, brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande.

„Ja, natürlich, du hast recht."

„Daniel, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn sie erst einmal etwas schläft, die Verschmelzung war außergewöhnlich.", versuchte Lantasch, den Wissenschaftler von weiteren Fragen abzuhalten, er mochte Daniels Art und er hätte sich auch gerne mit ihm über Themen wie die Sprache oder Geschichte seines Ägyptens unterhalten, aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dazu.

„Jolinar von Malkschur. Es ist gut, dass du wieder lebst.", war das einzige was von Teal'c kam, bevor er und Daniel das Labor verließen und Jolinar mit den beiden Tok'ra allein ließen.

„Wir werden dich in Samys Quartier bringen, dort könnt ihr euch ausruhen.", sagte Jacob und wollte sie schon vom Bett heben und sie dorthin tragen, doch Jolinar konnte ihn noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten. Auch wenn sie inzwischen eine tiefe Bindung zum Vater ihrer Wirtin empfand, so war es doch nicht nötig den hier stationierten Soldaten ihre Schwächen zu zeigen.

_Jetzt fange ich schon an, wie du zu denken!_, zischte sie gedämpft durch den geteilten Kopf.

_Szszszszszszsz!!!!!!!!!!, _schnarchte es zurück.

Die beiden Männer geleitete sie noch schnell in ihr Quartier und entschieden sich dann sie allein zu lassen, zumindest einer von ihnen. 

Der andere konnte sich nicht mehr von ihr trennen, viel zu lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gespürt, nicht mehr gesehen  und nicht mehr geschmeckt.

Kurz bevor auch Jolinar in einen tiefen Schlaf versank küßte er sie tief und sanft, wie er es in annähernd 100 Jahren Ehe jeden Abend getan hatte und schlief dann neben ihr ein. 

_Isy? Bist du wach?_, fragte eine merkwürdig verschlafene Stimme im Kopf von Samantha Carter.

Als Antwort kam nur ein leichtes Schnarchen. Gut, dann mußte sie eben allein zurecht kommen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen, nur um sich in den Armen eines schlafenden Martouf wieder zu finden.  Er atmete flach, sah aus wie ein Baby, seine Gesichtsmuskeln waren vollkommen gelöst. Kurz: ein Bild zum Verlieben. Aber sie mußte sich ja beim General melden, ihr jetziger Zustand würde ihn sicher interessieren und dann.... mußten sie ja auch noch mit jemandem reden, über gewisse Themen, die ihn ganz sicher interessiert hätten.

Wenige Minuten später kam sie im Büro des Generals an, der gerade ein sehr wichtiges Telefonat führte:

„Nein, Spatz, ich weiß noch nicht wie lange es dauert, aber ich versuche natürlich rechtzeitig da zu sein..... Wirklich, Kleines. Ich kann doch nicht verpassen, wie du einen Baum spielst, du wirst sicher der beste Baum aller Zeiten!", er lachte vergnügt.

„Kleines, ich werde jetzt noch etwas arbeiten und dann versuche ich so schnell wie möglich zu kommen, OK? ... Bis nachher.", er legte auf und erblickte Samantha, die am Türrahmen gelehnt hatte und aufmerksam zuhörte. 

„Ihre Enkelin?", war das einzige was sie fragte.

„Äh, ja, sie hat heute abend eine Schulaufführung und ich hab' ich versprochen zu kommen."

„Dann gehen sie einfach."

„Das würde ich gerne.", er wechselte schnell das Thema. „Wie geht es ihnen, Major?"

„Gut, ich bin noch etwas müde, aber mir geht es gut, wirklich.", sie lächelte, darauf bedacht nicht zuviel zu denken, um ihrer Seelengefährtin die dringend benötigte Ruhe nicht zu nehmen. 

„Gut, dann..."

„... sollte jemand mit Cl. O'Neill reden, ich weiß.", unterbrach sie ihn. Beide wußten, dass sie innerhalb der nächsten Tage abreisen würde, zuvor mußte das Problem mit Jack aus dem Weg geräumt sein.

„An wen hatten sie da gedacht?", fragte der General lächelnd, auch ihm war klar, dass nur eine Person dieses Problem lösen konnte.

_Vergiss es!_, doch diese Person schien nicht sonderlich davon begeistert zu sein. Seit über einer Stunde versuchte sie ihre kleine Freundin zum Einlenken zu bewegen. Es gab noch viel zu erledigen, die Sache mit Isis konnte noch warten, vielleicht konnte sie auch gänzlich unter den Tisch fallen, zumindest so lange sie bei den... Menschen waren. Diese mußten ja nicht unbedingt über ihre Vergangenheit Bescheid wissen, aber ganz sicher war es für die Tok'ra günstig, ganz sicher würden sie auch Isis' Motive für ihre Verheimlichung verstehen, ganz sicher...

_DAS hoffst du!_, schallte es in ihrem Kopf.

_Ja, DAS hoffe ich! Ich bin nämlich nicht so pessimistisch wie du in manchen Dingen, ich weiß einfach, das es so ist und ich werde diese Gespräch mit Lantasch und Martouf und auch mit Garschuw gerne führen, wenn du endlich mit Jack sprichst und ihm davon überzeugst, dass du gut bist!_

_Ich bin gut!_

_Das weiß er aber nicht!_

_Ist ja gut, ich mache es, aber nur, wenn du mit der Isis- Sache noch ein bisschen wartest._

_Gut._

_Fein._

_Nett._

_Super!_

_Geh endlich und sprich mit ihm!_

Er war nicht in seinem Büro, eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, aber auch nicht in seinem Quartier auf der Basis. Während sie ihn suchten, wurde ihnen immer mehr bewußt, dass sie wohl oder übel zu ihm nach Hause fahren mußten, keine leichte Aufgabe, zu seinem Haus fahren und dort mit ihm über etwas reden, dass ihn sehr hart getroffen hatte. Nun, sie waren Sokar entkommen, hatten Nethu zerstört, hatten einen Pakt mit den Systemlord erschaffen und sie hatten sogar einige von ihnen vernichtetet, da würde es ja wohl nicht so schwer sein mit Jack O'Neil zu sprechen und ihm klar zu machen, dass alles in bester Ordnung war, oder?

Aber es war schwer, oder zumindest nicht so einfach, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten! Die Schwierigkeit lag nicht darin ihn zu überzeugen, vielmehr darin mit ihm reden zu können. Er öffnete seine Tür nicht, wahrscheinlich saß er auf dem Dach, fuhr gerade sein Teleskop aus und reiste in Gedanken zu anderen Planeten, er war nur nicht da, wo sich ihn Jolinar von Malkschur gerne gewünscht hätte, nämlich im Haus, um ihr Klopfen zu hören.

Nach zehn Minuten, schien er sich dann doch endlich entschlossen zu haben, sich der Tok'ra zu stellen und öffnete die Tür, er sah gar nicht gut aus. Ringe zeichneten seine Augen, er schien etwas getrunken zu haben.

„Jack, alles OK, mit dir?", fragte Jolinar nach einer Weile..

„Sam, ich wußte gar nicht, dass wir schon beim ‚Du' angekommen sind.", er schien geschlafen zu haben.

Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Sind wir auch nicht."

„Jolinar!", war das einzige, was er sagte, bevor er die Tür offen ließ, aber den Flur verließ und sich einfach zurück ins Wohnzimmer begab.

Sie lief ihm hinterher und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Dann ließ sie wieder ihre gewohnte, blecherne Stimme erklingen, bevor sie antwortete. „Ähm, ja, ich wollte mit dir reden."

„Was gibt's da zu reden? Du hast Sam wieder, du kannst mit ihr zu den Tok'ra gehen, ihr solltet glücklich sein.", seine Stimme war gefährlich leise, er war eindeutig wütend und versuchte seine Gefühle zu  unterdrücken.

„Sind wir aber nicht."

„Wieso?", er setzte sich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin, sie tat es ihm gleich.

„Nun... ich meine... Sam hält wirklich sehr viel von dir und... obwohl ich... ähm dich nur kurz kannte, mag ich dich auch und.."

„Du und mich mögen? Falls du es vergessen hast, ich war der, der dich betäubt hat, dich in eine Zelle gesperrt hat und dich verhört hat und dann habe ich auch den Aschrak nicht daran hindern können dich zu töten."

„Ähm, darum geht es doch gar nicht! Ich habe Sam damals gewaltsam übernommen, ich habe ihr zwar nichts böses gewollt, aber ich habe ihr dennoch weh getan, wenn auch nicht körperlich und dafür mußt du mich ja wohl hassen! Sonst wärest du ja wohl nicht gegen eine Verschmelzung gewesen, sonst würdest du mich ja wohl jetzt nicht so behandeln... weißt du eigentlich wie weh du Sam damit tust?"

„Ich habe sie nicht gewaltsam übernommen!", er wurde immer lauter.

„Aber DU akzeptierst ihre Wünsche nicht im geringsten! Es war ihr Wunsch wieder Wirt für mich zu werden, ich hätte auch mit einem anderen auskommen können, obwohl ich mir von ganzem Herzen gewünscht habe, dass sie mir verzeiht und ich zu ihr zurück kommen darf, aber sie hat sich für mich entschieden, verstehst du? Es war ganz allein ihre Entscheidung und sie möchte doch nichts anderes, als dass du diese Entscheidung respektierst, du sollst sie nicht dafür lieben, du sollst es einfach nur akzeptieren!", sie war auch lauter geworden und stand nun auf.

„Das brauche ich auch nicht!", erwiderte er fast flüsternd.

„Was?"

„Hört sie zu?"

„Ja, aber ich kann..."

„Nein, ist schon gut so, sie kann es ruhig wissen. Ich bin ihr deswegen wirklich nicht böse, es war nun mal ihre Entscheidung, ich kann jetzt selbst dir nicht mehr böse sein.", er machte eine lange Pause und sah ihr dann tief in die Augen.

„Ich möchte einfach nur nicht, dass sie mich verlässt.", jetzt flüsterte er wirklich nur noch. „Die Verschmelzung mit dir bedeutet, dass sie mich verlassen wird, es bedeutet, dass ich sie endgültig an die Tok'ra verloren habe."

Jetzt verstand sie es! Er war nicht sauer auf sie oder Sam, weil sie miteinander verschmolzen waren, sondern weil Samantha ihn verlassen würde, unwiderruflich. Sie würde nicht mehr bei ihm sein und es war das, was ihm Angst machte, weil sie....

„Du liebst sie, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte nur noch, hielt inzwischen ihren kleinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Sie lächelte leicht, bevor sie weiter sprach. „Sie mag dich auch, vielleicht wäre ohne mich daraus mehr geworden, doch..."

„... mit dir, liebt sie Martouf.", setzte er fort. Jetzt war es an ihr mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

Er lächelte bitter. „Vom ersten mal an, als ihr euch begegnet seit, habe ich gewußt, dass ich meine Chance vertan habe."

„Hattest du denn je eine? Ihr seit beide Mitglieder des Militärs, im selben Team und du bist ihr Vorgesetzter. Es wäre gegen die Regeln gewesen."

„Und sie wäre niemals freiwillig aus dem Militär ausgeschieden!", beide lachten.

_Zwei Stunden später_

Sie hatten noch lange miteinander gesprochen, über alles mögliche, die Sonne war im Begriff aufzugehen. Seit gut einer Stunde saßen sie nun hier oben bei seinem Teleskop und redeten, sahen in die Sterne und nun, da die Sonne aufging, beobachtete sie einen wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang.

„Im Herbst gibt es hier die schönsten Sonnenaufgänge."

„Ich weiß, Jack, Sam hat es mir eben gesagt.", sie kicherte.

„Was ist?"

„Ich werde mir nur gerade über die Ironie dieses Augenblicks bewußt!"

„Was meinst du?"

„Noch vor, drei Stunden hättest du mir am liebsten den Hals umgedreht, weil ich das bin, was ich bin. Und nun sitzen wir hier und beobachten die Sonne, wie sie aufgeht, man könnte denken, wir wären Freunde."

„Kaum zu glauben, Jolinar, aber ich denke ich mag dich!", er lächelte, griff nach seiner Tasse Kaffee und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck

„Heißt das, du vergibst mir, dass ich sie dir weggenommen habe?"

„Nein, das tue ich nicht.", er lächelte noch breiter. „Wieso sollte ich dir vergeben, wenn ich noch nicht aufgegeben habe, um sie zu kämpfen?"

Seit langem an diesem ;orgen hatte Sam wieder die Kontrolle, sie kicherte. „Du kriegst mich jetzt aber nur mit Wurm."

„Och, wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, ist sie ja ganz nett, dein Wurm!"

Sie verbrachten noch einen wunderschönen Morgen, fuhren dann zusammen ins SGC und gingen als gute Freunde auseinander. Zur Überraschung und Freude der anderen.

_Er ist nett!_

_Ja das ist er!_, stimmte ihr ihr Wirt zu.

_Zu schade, dass wir Lantasch und Martouf lieben!_

_Was heißt hier schade?_

_Ich meine nur, dass er durchaus eine Alternative wäre_, erklärte die Tok'ra.

_Ja, das wäre er, aber  das ist er nicht wirklich._

_Denkst du das weiß ich nicht? Er ist mehr als ein Freund, aber kein Geliebter._

_Ich denke, er hat seitdem mehr Verständnis für die Tok'ra, _erwiderte ihr Wirt, während sie durch die Tunnel spazierten.

_Ja, das hat er ganz sicher, aber er wird nie ganz glücklich sein, ohne jemanden, der ihn liebt und den er liebt._

Plötzlich kam ihnen Yossuf entgegen, grüßte sie freundlich und ging fröhlich weiter, ein Lied von der Erde summend.

_Und ich denke wir haben SIE gerade gefunden._

Sie brachen innerlich in schallendes Gelächter aus, das Leben bei den Tok'ra war einfach nur schön.

**Ende**

Alles hat ein Ende, nur die Wurst hat zwei! Trotzdem braucht ihr euch nicht um Feedback zu drücken, denn das sollte nie ein Ende haben! ;)


End file.
